Are You Smarter than Akatsuki?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Pein yang merasa miris meihat tingkah anggota Akatsuki punya ide yang cemerlang: mengadakan kuis cerdas cermat! Ia berencana mengundang para ninja remaja untuk adu kepintaran dengan anggota Akatsuki agar mereka tidak dipandang rendah lagi. Berhasilkah acaranya? / Pemberitahuan lebih lanjut ada di dalam. Chapter 12: Gila Duit VS Gila Makan. COMPLETED.
1. Pembukaan, apanya yang dibuka?

Pein memerhatikan teman-teman seperjuangannya, alias sesama anggota Akatsuki, dengan perasaan miris. Jelas saja, ketua mana yang tidak miris melihat tingkah anggotanya yang aneh bin ajaib?

Konan membuat origami dari uang kertas, saking sudah tidak ada lagi kertas di tempat itu. Kakuzu sedang sibuk mengomel pada anggota perempuan Akatsuki satu-satunya itu karena Konan telah membuat uang-uang kertas menjadi tidak halus dan licin lagi. Sasori sedang main boneka Barbie. Deidara sedang membuat bola-bola kecil dari tanah liat lalu melemparkannya pada Tobi—omong-omong bola tanah liat itu meledak begitu mengenai Tobi. Tobi compang camping karena dikerjai senpainya, lalu merengek bilang, ' _Tobi kan, anak baik, kenapa dikerjai, sih!_ '. Hidan sedang khusuk berdoa pada Jashin. Itachi sedang mencium mesra foto adiknya—dasar _bro-com_. Kisame sedang menyanyikan lagu 'Ikan Bobok' pada piaraannya. Zetsu sedang berjemur lewat lubang jendela goa Akatsuki. Orochimaru sedang mencoba mengganti _eye shadow_ ungunya menjadi warna merah fanta. Sedangkan sang ketua sendiri? Oh, Pein sedang menyaksikan tingkah aneh anak buahnya sambil mengupil.

Walau ia sendiri juga aneh bin ajaib, Pein tahu bahwa Akatsuki tidak boleh terus mendapat cap buruk selamanya, setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka banggakan. Tapi apa? Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala sang Leader.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Are You Smarter milik penciptanya, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 1: Pembukaan. Apanya yang dibuka?**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaaaaeess~~" panggil Pein yang akhirnya selesai mengupil. Sontak saja seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Mungkin Pein sudah menjadi pemenang Miss Akatsuki 2016. Eh, tapi Pein kan laki-laki, masa gelarnya 'Miss'? Dan kenapa paragraf ini melenceng? Entah, tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Apaan, sih, Pein? Berisik aja, ikan-ikan gue jadi kebangun, kan!" omel Kisame. "Uuuhh, cep cep cep, jangan nangis ikan-ikanku. Bobok yaaa~ Ikan boboookk ooohh ikan bobooookk~"

"Kita tuh, ga boleh nista begini terus!" kata Pein dengan semangat.

Kakuzu melemparnya dengan sekarung daun—gara-gara uang kertasnya habis dibuat origami oleh Konan. "Kita? Lo aja kali! Gue tau lu lagi mikirin sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi sebelum lu minta hal aneh itu terlaksana, BAYAR UANG KAS!"

Hidan yang sedang khusuk berdoa jadi merasa terganggu karena berisik. "Heh, kalian tuh, menganggu banget! Dan Kakuzu, kayak kamu pernah bayar uang kas aja!"

Sekarang Kakuzu melempar karung daun pada si uban—maksudnya Hidan. "Denger ya, bendahara itu ga pernah berhutang, jadi uang kasnya pasti sudah lunas! Nama gue aja KASkuzu!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar!" kata Tobi si anak baik. "Leader katanya punya ide, kan?" Ide apa?"

"Oh, ide gue itu—"

"Plis jangan sesuatu yang mesum seperti menonton film bokep bareng-bareng," ujar Konan.

"Eh, enggak kok, bukan!" elak Pein dengan gugup. Sekali lagi, seluruh mata melirik padanya, termasuk mata barbie Sasori, mata Sasuke di foto Itachi, serta mata ikan-ikan piaraan Kisame. "Oke, itu ide keduanya. Ta-tapi! Ide pertamanya keren, kok! Ciusan deh!"

"Memangnya apaan?" tanya Sasori.

"Kita bikin kuis cerdas cermat!" sahut Pein bangga. "Kita harus membuktikan bahwa semua anggota Akatsuki, terutama gue, itu punya otak jenius! Dengan begitu kita bisa mengharumkan nama Akatsuki!"

Orochimaru menyerngit. " _Mengharumkan_ nama Akatsuki? Kalau mau harum, mah, pake parfum aja. Preett, gitu."

"Preett? Lu kira kentut?" tanya Deidara.

"Ayolah!" rewel Pein. "Kan lumayan buat asah otak kalian yang mungkin sudah tumpul terutama Sasori yang udah tua dan Hidan yang sudah ubanan!" Seketika itu juga Sasori dan Hidan mengambil segumpal tanah liat milik Deidara dan melemparnya pada si ketua.

BOOOMM!

"Aaaa Tobi kan anak baiiikk!" raung Tobi.

Lho, apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Pein langsung menyeret Tobi ke hadapannya sehingga tanah liat yang dilempar Sasori dan Hidan mengenai Tobi dan meledak.

"Ayo, dong!" pinta Pein, masih belum menyerah. "Kalau pada enggak mau, gue bakal ngambek dan ga mau makan dan ngomong sama kalian!"

"Baguslah, setidaknya bahan makanan kita bisa lebih hemat," kata Zetsu Hitam dengan kejam.

"Dan kalau kau mogok bicara, maka akhirnya goa Akatsuki ini bisa tenang," kata Zetsu Putih.

Mendengar itu, Pein langsung rewel sambil tiduran di lantai seperti anak kecil. Kesembilan anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung merasa miris karena ketua mereka begitu nista. Yah, mereka tahu, sih, pada akhirnya mereka juga yang akan mengalah.

"Ya sudah, acara cerdas cermatnya mau bagaimana?" tanya Konan.

Pein langsung bangkit dari lantai dengan mata berbinar-binar sampai lalat di sekitarnya pingsan. "Jadi kita akan memberi proposal ke desa-desa sekitar sini, biar masing-masing dari kita bisa melawan salah satu anak dari desa-desa itu!"

"Oooh, berarti kita bisa undang Sasu-chan?" tanya Itachi langsung semangat.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Pein.

"Kalau begitu aku dukung acara ini!" kata Itachi riang. Dasar _bro-com_.

"Siapa yang buat proposal? Anggarannya bagaimana? Siapa yang bertanggungjawab?" tanya Kakuzu. Pada saat itu semua mata tertuju pada sang bendahara. "Lah, masa gue?!"

"Yang megang duit kan, elo," ujar Pein dengan polosnya. "Siapa yang setuju Kakuzu yang bertanggungjawab?"

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki, kecuali Kakuzu, mengangkat tangan.

" ... kalian menyebalkan ... " geram Kakuzu lalu ia mendelik pada Pein. "Kalau begitu, elo yang jadi peserta pertamanya."

Pein kaget. "K-kok gitu?!"

"Lah, lu ketua kelompok ini bukan?" tanya Kakuzu. Pein angguk-angguk. "Ya sudah jangan protes!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BERSAMBUNG~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo! Demi kelangsungan fict ini, Fei akan minta bantuan kalian untuk mengirim pertanyaan sebagai soal yang akan diberikan. Pertanyaannya bisa serius, becanda, atau berhubungan dengan fandom lain dengan format esai maupun pilihan ganda—jangan lupa kirim jawabannya biar Fei bisa tahu Akatsuki dan sang lawan jawabnya bener atau gak.  
 **Misal** : kapan Indonesia merdeka? (17 Agustus 1945). Jika satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, aku tambah kamu sama dengan? (apa aja boleh). Dulu kita bersama, tapi semua berubah ketika: negara api menyerang, atau kamu mendua, atau aku cepat laku? (negara api menyerang). Jika Kakuzu bertemu dengan Umbridge dari fandom HP, apa yang akan terjadi? (mereka akan bersahabat karib dan keuangan di kementrian sangat surplus). Dan sebagainya. Kirimkan pertanyaan (dan jawabannya) sebanyaknya sebelum dibatasi. Fict ini akan di-update setiap Senin malam atau Selasa pagi. Pertanyaan yang terlambat mungkin akan dipakai untuk chapter selanjutnya jika kekurangan pertanyaan. Ini akan mirip seperti fict Fei yang judulnya **Are You Smarter Than Hermione Granger** , bedanya kali ini Fei tidak akan self-insert, disclaimer untuk pengirim soal akan terpisah dengan isi cerita alias di author's note.

 **Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Pein** : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou.

Boleh reviewnya kakak~


	2. Mesum VS Mesum

Pein sedang kusyuk membaca buku geografi dengan bau kemenyan di sekelilingnya ketika Konan masuk ke kamar sang pemuda yang cuihgantengcuih itu. Sungguh, bau kemenyan yang menusuk itu memaksa si satu-satunya makhluk kaum hawa di genk Akatsuki harus menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran—dia bilang sih, lumayan biar makin mancung.

"Pein! Acaranya sudah mau mulai, nih!" teriak Konan. Tadinya ingin pakai toak, tapi ternyata toaknya sedang dipakai di Masjid. Huh, apa boleh buat.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" sahut Pein, masih serius membaca apa pun yang ada di buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayolah!" paksa Konan sambil menarik paksa buku geografi Pein.

"A-aku belum selesai!" histeris Pein. "G-gimana kalau aku bisa jawab pertanyaannya sama sekali?!"

Konan mendecak lalu berkacak pinggang. "Ya sudah, sini latihan tanya jawab." Pein angguk-angguk. "Satu tambah satu sama dengan?"

Pein menyerngit. Ia melihat jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya. "Ng, sebelas?"

...

...

"Mbak, cowok ini pacar embak?" tanya seorang kru di belakang Konan.

" ... Kenal saja tidak," ujar Konan dingin lalu berjalan pergi.

"K-Konan, jangan pergi dulu!" seru Pein. "Tanpamu aku galaaaauu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 2: Mesum VS Mesum**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein menganga hebat saat melihat ruang tengah dari goa Akatsuki telah disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai apa yang ia lihat di acara cerdas cermat di televisi. Mungkin ia harus memuji Kakuzu yang telah bekerja keras untuk ini. Ng, Kakuzu harus ikut jadi peserta kan? Yah, berarti wajar saja kalau ia harus kerja keras agar arena tempat dia main ini harus bagus! Huh, Pein jadi masam sendiri.

"Abang Pein, cepatan berdiri di belakang podium, ya! Lawannya sudah mau datang!" pinta seorang kru.

Sang Leader mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal. Segera setelah ia berdiri di belakang podium, dua orang anbu masuk ke goa Akatsuki sambil menggotong seseorang yang kepalanya ditutup. Pein menyerngit bingung, penontonnya pun bingung.

"A-AKU DICULIIIIKK!" pekik seseorang yang digotong dua anbu masuk. "K-KAKASHI SENSEI! SAKURA-CHAN! TEMEEEE!" Eh? Suaranya tidak terdengar asing ...

Dua Anbu itu menurunkan korban mereka di belakang podium di samping Pein llau membuka penutup wajahnya. Oalaaah, itu Naruto!

"Saudara-saudara sekalian!" sambut Anko yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah panggung. "Selamat datang di episode pertama Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki! Di episode perdana ini akan ada pertarungan antara Pein dan Naruto!"

Pein menyerngit. " T-tunggu dulu, kok harus lawan anak kecil, sih?!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Kakuzu melempar sekantung penuh daun. "Kan itu bagian dari ide lo, dodol!"

"Sudah, sudah, berantemnya nanti saja, ya, soalnya hanya dibayar untuk setengah jam ke depan, jadi kita harus ontaim!" kata Anko.

"Ontaim?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu tuh, bahasa Betawi-nya _on time_!" sahut sang pembawa acara. "Nah, ayo kita mulai! Peraturannya, keduanya harus memberikan jawaban secara bergantian. Jawaban yang benar dapat 10 poin, nyaris benar dapat 5 poin, jika salah akan dikurangi 10 poin, tidak menjawab dengan suara akan dikurangi 50 poin!"

Dan Pein, Naruto, serta penonton langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Kalian sudah paham?" tanya Anko.

Pein dan Naruto mengangguk gugup.

Si pembawa acara menyerngit. "Ih, gimana, sih, kan, sudah dibilang harus keluar suara saat jawab!"

"Hah? Tadi itu pertanyaan pertamanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ho'oh!" jawab Anko mantap. "Berarti skornya sekarang sama-sama minus 50, ya! Untuk pertanyaan kedua, silakan lihat layar selama semenit."

Tulisan di layar: ' _Diketahui dalam sebuah ruangan yang panjangnya 5x10 meter, terdapat beberapa tabung, yang pertama beriri larutan HCl dengan konsentrasi 1 m, dan sebesar 200 ml. Di sebelahnya terdapat larutan KOH dengan konsentrasi 2 m. Dalam bentuk larutan dan padatan yang dikemas dalam kemasan yang menarik, yakni_ baby pink with Hello Kitty Sticker _, terdapat HCN dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, ada pula Amonia NH3._ ' Tepat semenit kemudian, tulisan panjang itu hilang dari layar.

Anko berdeham. "Nah, pertanyaannya adalah ... _Jika Pein, Konan, dan Miyabi disatukan dalam ruangan tersebut, apakah yang akan terjadi?_ "

"Miyabi itu bukannya adik Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu Hanabi, bodoh!" sahut Neji dari kursi penonton.

"Miyabi itu merek mi yang baru, ya?" tanya Pein, _sok polos_.

"Eh, jawab serius, dong! Kalau waktu tayangnya habis sebelum pertanyaannya habis, gue gak dibayar, nih!" kata Anko.

"Jawabanku ... ehem, yang terjadi adalah kami bertiga akan main gaple!" jawab Pein bangga.

"Kalau aku, yang terjadi adalah apa yang ada di buku Icha Icha Paradise!" jawab Naruto.

...

...

...

"Naruto, kamu kan, belum cukup umur untuk baca buku itu ... " gumam Anko.

"Yang bilang aku baca, siapa?" tanya Naruto, _sok polos_.

Anko berdeham lagi. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... Pein, Konan, dan Miyabi akan main gaple! Keduanya diberi minus 10 poin!"

Pein _sangat_ tidak terima. "H-Hei, jawabanku kan, benar!"

"Hah? Enggak, lah! Kan, jawabanmu itu 'kami'. Jawaban yang benar itu 'Pein, Konan, dan Miyabi'," sahut Anko.

"Berarti nyaris benar, kan!" sahut Pein tidak mau kalah.

"Nyaris benar itu kalau hanya kurang satu huruf!" bentak Anko.

Sungguh, anggota Akatsuki yang lain berharap saat giliran mereka yang menjadi peserta, jangan sampai Anko yang menjadi pembawa acara.

"Soal berikutnya!" sahut Anko. "Di fandom One Piece, _siapakah yang paling ganteng dari antara Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D Luffy, dan Portgas D Ace?_ "

"Fandom wanpis itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Itu film bokep yang baru, ya?" tanya Pein.

...

...

...

"Kalau kalian tidak tahu, coba tebak saja yang mana yang paling ganteng ... " ujar Anko pasrah.

"Aku pilih Zoro, deh, namanya keren!" jawab Naruto.

"Hm... aku Ace sajalah," jawab Pein.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Portgas D Ace_! 10 poin untuk Pein!" sahut Anko. "Skor sementara ... minus 70 untuk Naruto, minus 50 untuk Pein!"

' _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bangga dengan skor seperti itu ..._ ' batin Pein yang sebenarnya unggul sepuluh poin dari lawannya, tapi, yah, itulah, kata 'minus'-nya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Dari fandom Assassination Classroom, _siapakah orang yang telah membunuh Koro-sensei sehari sebelum hari kelulusan? Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, atau Kaede Kayano?_ "

"Mereka membunuh gurunya sendiri? Bagus! Konan, kontak anak-anak berbakat itu dan suruh bergabung dengan Akatsuki!" sahut Pein senang.

Anko melempar bakiak pada pria dengan anting di sekujur tubuhnya. "Yang ngebunuh gurunya hanya satu, dodol!"

"Aku jawab Shiota Nagisa, deh, namanya imut, pasti cantik!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah mesum.

"Hm, aku sih, Akabane Karma, namanya saja sudah greget gitu," jawab Pein.

Anko angguk-angguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalaaaahh ... Shiota Nagisa! 10 poin untuk Naruto! Eh, omong-omong, yang saya dengar, Nagisa itu anak laki-laki.

"EEEHH?!" sontak Naruto patah hati. Eh, kalau hatinya patah, tewas dong?

"Skor sekarang sama-sama minus 60. Berikut adalah pertanyaan terakhir. _Jika Tobi dan Deidara adalah pasangan siapa yang akan jadi istrinya?_ "

Naruto langsung memasang pose detektif. "Hmmm ... pertanyaannya aneh. Dibilangnya, kan _pasangan_ , bukan suami-istri, kan? Bisa saja mereka hanya pasangan kencan atau pasangan _olahraga_ ..."

Pein ikut kepikiran. "Iya, ya! Tapi aku mau jawab Tobi, deh. Dia kan istri yang tersakiti gitu, kayak judul pelem," jawab Pein lalu ia dapat ide. "Hei, Kakuzu, aku dapat ide baru!"

"ENGGAK!" tolak Kakuzu dengan segera.

"Apaan, sih, kan belum gue sebutin!"

"TETEP ENGGAK!"

"DENGERIN DULU!"

"OGAH!"

"KAKUZU!"

"BAYAR UANG KAS DAN GUE AKAN DENGERIN!"

...

...

...

Skakmat. Pein kan, selalu boker, maksudnya bokek, sejak lahir. Ya sudah, deh, apalagi kejadian ini direkam, Pein langsung memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"A-aku ... umm, aku jawab Deidara, deh, dia rambutnya panjang, gemulai itu," jawab Naruto agak tersendat gara-gara agak _sweatdrop_ melihat sang Leader dan bendahara Akatsuki berantem layaknya suami-istri benaran.

Anko mengangguk lalu tersenyum puas. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Deidara_! Skor akhirnya: Naruto minus 50 poin, Pein minus 70 poin. Berarti tidak ada yang menang!"

"HAH?!" sontak Naruto dan para penonton, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada di sini langsung kaget.

"Loh, kok, hah, sih?" tanya Anko. "Kan dua-duanya minus, berarti kalian ga punya poin sama sekali dan bahkan hutang. Lagian sekarang—astaga sudah lewat dari setengah jam!"

Pein menyerngit. "Memang kenapa kalau lewat dari setengah jam?"

Anko menunjuk ke arah Kakuzu. "Bendaharamu itu hanya beri aku waktu setengah jam. Lebih dari itu bukannya aku yang dibayar malah aku yang harus bayar ke dia!"

...

...

...

Wah, KASkuzu kezam ya ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** ini episode pertamanya! Di chapter ini Fei ambil Naruto sebagai lawan Pein karena dari semua voting yang ada ternyata tidak ada satu yang paling banyak, jadi sebagai gantinya Fei ambil dari reviewer pertama. Terimakasih untuk **hasha-chan, Vira D Ace,** dan **Kagypsha** untuk soal-soalnya. Terimakasih untuk **ItaIzu's Lover, Guest, Ocan D Law,** dan **RAN UCHIDA** yang telah me-review.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Konan**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Konan: Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

 **Ralat** tentang update fict ini. Fei bukan akan update setiap Senin malam atau Selasa pagi, melainkan Jumat malam atau Sabtu pagi jika tidak berhalangan.

Reviewnya kakak~~


	3. Biru VS Ungu

Walau ia adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki, bukan berarti Konan adalah yang paling lama untuk bisa bersiap-siap. Jelas, Konan adalah wanita mandiri yang mandinya sendiri—maaf, maksudnya, Konan adalah wanita mandiri yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi sampai membuat orang kebosanan menunggunya dandan terlalu lama. Oh, tidak, ia tidak masalah membuat Pein menunggu sampai sepanjang abad untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Omong-omong, hari ini adalah giliran Konan yang menjadi peserta di Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki. Sesungguhnya, ia masih tidak paham kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi peserta nomor dua. Kalau Pein, karena pria mesum itu statusnya adalah ketua Akatsuki, jelas harus dia yang membuka acara. Tapi Konan? Yah, tidak masalah, sih. Bukannya Konan optimis menang. Ia yakin pengetahuan yang dimilikinya cukup banyak untuk acara cerdas cermat, tapi ia tidak yakin mau kalau lawannya adalah adik Itachi. Hei, Itachi itu yang paling cerdas di Akatsuki walau usianya yang paling muda, berarti adiknya bisa ikut cerdas juga, kan?

"Mbah—maksudnya, Mbak, acara sudah mau mulai!" panggil seorang kru.

Konan mengangguk. Diambilnya ponsel dan masuk ke aplikasi Facebook. Segera ia menulis status ...

' _Inih udah mawuh giliranqu macuk tipi! Enyak babeh tontonin aye yeh! Cemungudh!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 3: Biru VS Ungu**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sok anggun Konan naik ke panggung. Ia tidak ingin malu-maluin seperti Pein kemarin, jadi tanpa disuruh untuk berdiri di belakang podium pun ia sudah ke sana duluan, biar maksudnya memberi contoh pada anggota Akatsuki lain untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus disuruh-suruh. Tapi ...

"Mbak, podium Mbak Konan yang di sebelahnya, bukan yang itu!"

...

Yah, malu juga,deh. Tapi Konan teuteup stei kul berjalan ke podium sebelahnya. Kru yang bilang bahwa acaranya sudah mau dimulai itu tidak main-main, karena memang jam dinding sudah mau menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Oh, iya, acara ini tayang tepat tengah malam karena dananya minim bahkan minus, terpaksa, deh.

Omong-omong, lawan kedua Akatsuki pun datang digiring Nidji. MAKSUDNYA, digiring Anbu. Lawannya kali ini adalah anak perempuan bersurat ungu lembut, wajahnya malu-malu, jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug-dor karena tegang. Yah, Konan juga deg-deg-an sih, tapi karena dia tuan rumah di goa Akatsuki ini, dia harus jaim.

"Selamat datang di episode 2 Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki—AAAAAWW!" seru seorang pemuda yang _ngakunya_ ganteng _banget_ , bernama Rock Lee, sambil salto ke atas panggung. Sayangnya, sebelum benar-benar salto, kakinya menginjak lantai becek sehingga saltonya tidak sempurna ... alias dia jatoh dengan nistanya. Petugas medis langsung naik ke panggung dan membawa turun sang pemuda dengan bantuan tandu.

"Ehem, saya ambil alih saja, ya," ucap perempuan yang _ngakunya_ masih muda, padahal sudah tua _banget_. "Saya Tsunade, selamat datang kembali di Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki!"

" _K-Kok ada Hokage di sini?!_ " tanya Pein yang kaget di bawah panggung.

Kakuzu mendelik pada ketuanya. " _Heh, acara kita ini kekurangan dana banget, tau!_ "

" _Apa hubungannya? Bukannya ntuh Hokage bayarannya gede?_ " tanya Hidan.

" _Ga ada hubungannya sih ..._ " ucap Kakuzu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat gatal. Makin defisit deh ini acara.

"Peraturannya mudah. Setiap peserta harus menjawab bergantian. Jika benar dapat 10 poin, jika salah harus bayar 100 Yen pada saya, jika tidak menjawab dengan suara maka harus bayar 200 Yen. Jika menolak untuk membayar, maka total hutangnya dikali tiga!" ujar Tsunade.

 _INI, SIH, MALAK!_

Penonton sudah berpikir Anko sudah kejam, ternyata Tsunade lebih kacau lagi.

"Siap, ya? Pertanyaan pertama, _kenapa wajah Hatake Kakashi ditutup setengah?_ " tanya Tsunade.

Konan berpikir keras. Tentu saja, ia sudah menyaksikan saat Pein yang menjadi peserta di episode kemarin. Jawaban yang diberikan haruslah tepat, tanpa _typo_ sama sekali, harus tepat tiap huruf sesuai dengan kunci jawaban. Ia tahu akan ada pertanyaan yang menjebak, ada yang jawabannya serius, ada juga yang aneh. Tetapi khusus untuk yang satu ini ... Konan benar-benar tidak kepikiran jawabannya—astaga, bahkan ia dan sejuta penonton lainnya selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dalam lubuk hati terdalam tiap bertemu Kakashi: _kenapa sih mukanya ditutupin begitu?!_

Tapi Konan tidak ingin langsung kena hutang 200 Yen di soal pertama karena tidak menjawab. Jadi ia pun nekad menjawab. "Mmm ... mungkin karena dia tampan? Oh! Jadinya di rendah hati, menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena tidak mau pamer!"

Hinata yang juga tidak mau langsung kena hutang 200 Yen pun nekad juga. "K-karena Hatake Sensei p-punya batuk dan p-pilek yang tak kunjung s-sembuh? B-biar tidak menular m-mungkin?"

Tsunade mengangguk setelah menerima jawaban kedua peserta. "Untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas, mari kita undang Kakashi ke atas panggung!" Karena itu adalah perkataan sang Hokage, Kakashi langsung maju ke depan tanpa disuruh-suruh lagi. "Silakan, Kakashi, apa jawabannya?"

Kakashi berdeham. "Saya pakai penutup wajah karena ... kalau wajahnya kelihatan, itu sudah _mainstream_."

...

...

Krik krik krik, jangkrik lewat.

"Cuman begitu?" tanya Konan lemas karena pikirannya kejauhan.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya mau apa lagi?" Lalu ia turun dari panggung dengan dihujani tatapan horor dari Konan dan para penonton.

"Yah, berarti kedua peserta hutang 100 Yen, ya!" sahut Tsunade. "Pertanyaan kedua, _Siapa yang lebih ganteg, Sasuke atau Pein?_ "

Konan _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia sih, melainkan Hinata dan sejumlah penonton langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Bukan pertanyaannya, melainkan karena pilihannya. Sasuke dan Pein. Iuh, jauuuuuhh!

"Sasuke, lah!" jawab Konan spontan, tak peduli dengan bagaimana Pein kaget karena sang pacar tidak mau mengakuinya ganteng. Eh, tapi Konan ingat bahwa jawabannya harus sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi pilihan, jadi ia buru-buru mengoreksi jawabannya. "Maksudku, jawabannya adalah Sasuke!"

Beda dengan Konan, Hinata galau dalam hati. Jelas, ia tidak menganggap Sasuke mau pun Pein jelek, tapi bagi Hinata, yang ganteng itu hanya Naruto seorang, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengkhianati hatinya walau hanya dalam acara cerdas cermat yang tidak laku ini.

"Hinata? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Tsunade. "Kalau tidak mau jawab, hutangmu tambah 200 Yen, loh."

Hinata meneguk ludah susah payah. _Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun_. "J-jawabanku juga S-sasuke ..."

"Jawaban yang benar adalah ... "Tsunade nyengir sesaat saat melihat kunci jawaban. "Yang benar adalah ... ATAU!"

... hah?

"M-maksudnya apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Tsunade masih saja menyengir. "Kan pertanyaannya, siapa yang lebih ganteng, Sasuke, ATAU, Pein. Jawabannya adalah si ATAU itu. Berarti sekarang hutang kalian jadi 200 Yen, ya, hehehe ..."

Konan dan Hinata _speechless_ parah, sedangkan anggota Akatsuki minus Konan dan Kakuzu langsung berpikir bahwa Tsunade pasti akan bisa berteman sangat akrab dengan Kakuzu. Ckckck.

"Pertanyaan terakhir—"

"TUNGGU DULU!" potong Pein. "Pertanyaan terakhir?! Cuman tiga pertanyaan? Kemarin aku sampai lima, lho, LIMA!" sahut Pein tidak mau terima.

Tsunade langsung berkacak pinggang. "Heh, denger ya! Di daftar soal yang gue pegang itu emang cuman ada tiga pertanyaannya, jadi mana gue tau! Dan lagi yang bertanggungjawab atas acara ini tuh bilang bahwa gue harus selesain episode ini dalam waktu lima belas menit—kalau lebih ya gue harus bayar satu juta Yen! Sekarang tinggal sisa tiga menit untuk soal terakhir gara-gara elu protes!"

Sekali lagi, seluruh penonton menatap Kakuzu yang sedang memerhatikan _stopwatch_ dengan tatapan horor.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama ... apa pertanyaan terakhir?" tanya Hinata gugup, karena ia sudah kebelet ingin nonton tayangan ulang Sule.

"Eh, oh, iya," gumam Tsunade, kemudian membaca soal terakhir. "Pertanyaan terakhir ... _Jika satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, maka mau dibawa ke mana hubungan kita?_ "

...

...

Itu soal siapa yang buat, sih?

"Umm... ini sulit," gumam Konan. "Jawabanku ... Armada Laut!"

"K-kalau aku ... jawabanku ... umm ... ke kamar ... " ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Dari Kakuzu, sekarang seluruh pasang mata menatap Hinata, dan semuanya jadi hening karena heran. Dari mana Hinata bisa jawab seperti itu? Tiba-tiba keheningan pecah karena suara sebuah pukulan ditambah suara erangan Naruto plus suara bentakan Neji.

"Bodoh! Pikiran macam apa yang kau tanamkan pada adikku?!" bentak Neji. Ah, ternyata ia baru saja menonjok pacar adik sepupunya.

"B-bukan apa-apa, kok, sungguh!" jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

"Lalu jelaskan bagiamana ia bisa sampai jawab seperti itu!" bentak Neji lagi.

"A-aku—kami cuman ke kamar mandi saat—"

"SAAT APA HAH?!"

"SAAT MAIN PETAK UMPET DENGAN AKAMARU!"

... hah?"

"Petak umpet sama Akamaru?" Neji bingung.

Kiba pun tertawa. "Oh, yang waktu itu, ya? Akamaru, kan, anjing, jadi bisa mencium bau Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi Hinata punya ide untuk sembunyi di kamar mandi biar bau di sana bisa menutupi bau mereka."

Neji menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan Naruto masih mengiris kesakitan.

Tsunade berdeham keras agar semua penonton kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke panggung. "Nah, jawaban yang benar adalah ... KE KAMAR! Hinata menang dengan skor sepuluh lawan nol!"

Konan langsung cemberut, Hinata menghela lega. Eh tunggu dulu ...

"Ts-Tsunade-sama ... " cicit Hinata pelan. "Kalau menang, berarti hutangnya—"

"—hutang tetap hutang!" sahut Tsunade sambil menyengir. "Jangan lupa bayar hutang, ya! Hinata hutang 200 Yen, Konan 300 Yen!"

"A-aku sedang tidak bawa segitu, boleh besok pagi?" tanya Hinata. Tsunade mengangguk, Hinata menghembus nafas lega lagi.

"A-aku sedang tidak ada uang segitu... acara ini saja defisit, ingat?" kata Konan dengna keringat dingin.

Tsunade mendengus. "Kalau tidak bayar sampai besok malam, hutangmu kali tiga, jadinya 900 Yen, berikut bunga satu persen tiap jamnya! Nah, sebelum saya harus bayar satu juta pada Kakuzu, saya pulang, ya, dadah!"

...

...

Tsunade dan KASkuzu akan jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, ini Chapter 3! Terimakasih untuk **Anni593** untuk soalnya, terimakasih kepada **RAN UCHIDA** dan **naruto** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Itachi**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Itachi: Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	4. KW1 VS KW2

Itachi sedang menonton TV dengan sangat serius, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Bahkan, ketika sang pengetuk pintu sudah bosan mengetuk dan memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pinta kamar—yang untungnya tidak terkunci—pun Itachi masih tidak sadar juga. Memangnya Itachi sedang nonton apa, sih, kok, serius banget?

" _Apakah kau melihat jembatan?_ " Itu suara TV.

Dengan semangat Itachi menunjuk ke layar TV. "Ya! Ya! Di sana!"

" _Di mana?_ " tanya suara yang sama.

"Di sana! Di belakangmu sebelah kanan!"

Tokoh gadis di layar TV menengok ke kirinya. " _Tidak ada, tuh. Di mana jembatannya?_ "

Akhirnya Itachi pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri TV. Kali ini ia menunjuk layar dengan benar-benar menyentuh telunjuknya ke layar. "Di sini, Dora!"

Tetapi 'Dora' tidak langsung menoleh. Malah, tokoh monyet di samping Dora yang menoleh. " _Ah, itu di sana!_ " sahut sang Monyet.

Dora pun menoleh. " _Oh, iya! Ayo!_ "

"Ih, apa jadinya coba ntuh acara kalo bukan gue bantuin nunjuk ini-itu? Tersesat di piramid, kali dia!" gerutu Itachi sambil duduk lagi.

Seorang kru, yang daritadi dicuekin yang empunya kamar, agak _sweatdrop_. T-tapi, bagaimana pun, acara Are You Smarter sudah akan dimulai beberapa detik lagi. Jadi ia pun berdeham. Masih dicuekin, sang Kru mencolek pundak Itachi. Masih dicuekin juga, kru itu pun akhirnya menggunakan toak yang dipinjamnya dari Masjid.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA UCHIHA ITACHI! CELANA DALAM ANDA TERTINGGAL DI PANGGUNG ARE YOU SMARTER!"

Itachi terjungkal dari tempat duduknya, lalu buru-buru berdiri dan lari keluar kamar menuju panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 4: KW1 VS KW2**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Penonton dibuat _sweatdrop_ massal oleh Itachi. Pasalnya, pria yang _ngakunya_ masih muda padahal sudah keriputan itu berkeliling di atas panggung dan melihat setiap sudutnya. Yep, penonton tidak tahu kalau sejak naik panggung tadi Itachi langsung mencari celana dalamnya di setiap sudut tempat itu.

" ... Aniki lagi ngapain?" tanya Sasuke, menghampiri kakaknya.

Tanpa menoleh, Itachi pun menjawab, "celana dalam gue! Tadi ada yang bilang kalau CD gue ketinggalan di sini!"

" ... Sejak kapan Aniki pake CD? Bukannya Aniki pakainya _boxer_?" tanya Sasuke menyerngit.

Dan di situlah Itachi baru ngeh dengan unyu. "Oh iya, ya. Hehehe~"

Sai naik panggung. "Nah, silakan kalian berdua berdiri di belakang panggung, ya, kita sudah telat, nih," ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

" ... Eh? T-tunggu. Aku dan Sasuke, maksudnya?" tanya Itachi, Sai mengangguk. "Aku harus lawan dedekku yang unyu badai ini?" Sai mengangguk lagi. "Enggak, aku enggak mau! Aku mau mengalah aja!"

Kakuzu melempat bakiak ke kepala Itachi. "WOI! KALO ELU NGALAH BEGITU AJA, DAPET DUIT DARI MANA KITE?!"

"NYANTAI AJA WOI!" sahut Itachi sambil melempar balik bakiak Kakuzu.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun akhirnya berdiri di belakang podium juga. Penonton masih agak _sweatdrop_. Tapi sesuai dengan status di facebook Konan kemarin, mereka harus teuteup cemungudh!

"Halo! Selamat datang di episode 3 Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki!" sahut Sai yang matanya masih merem seakan tidur. "Yang diadu pada tengah malam ini adalah Itachi dan Sasuke, alias KW1 dan KW2 dari Uchiha Fugaku! Dan untuk episode ini, saya, Sai, yang akan menjadi pembawa acara. Peraturannya mudah! Peserta akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan secara bergantian. Jawaban benar akan dapat 1 poin, yang salah atau tidak menjawab dengan suara, ya, tidak dapat poin."

' _Yah, setidaknya pembawa acara untuk giliran gue tidak separah Anko apalagi Tsunade..._ ' batin Itachi sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Akan ada tujuh pertanyaan," lanjut Sai. "Yang bisa mendapat 10 poin akan menjadi pemenang!"

...

...

Eh?

"T-Tunggu!" sahut Sasuke. "Satu jawaban benar akan dapat satu poin. Ada tujuh pertanyaan, kalau benar semua baru dapat tujuh poin. Bagaimana ceritanya pemenang harus dapat sepuluh poin?"

Sai mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Entah. Pikir saja sendiri."

' _...ternyata yang ini parah juga..._ ' batin Itachi, mengoreksi dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, soal pertama!" kata Sai. " _Di fandom Sengoku Basara, siapa nama orang yang berjenis kelamin lelaki, tapi berwajah cantik? Apakah Chosokabe Motochika, Takenaka Hanbei, atau Toyotomi Hideyoshi?_ "

"Sengoku Basara itu apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu, kan, judul sinetron terbaru di Indonesia, Aniki!" sahut Sasuke, membuat sejuta umat ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria. "Aniki kebanyakan nonton Dora Di Eksplorer, sih!"

"Ah, kayak kamu gak pernah nonton aja!" balas Itachi. "Gue inget banget dulu elu jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri saat ada Diego, lalu pingsan saking senengnya saat Diego dibuat acara tersendiri!"

"Jangan buka aib gue!" sahut Sasuke lagi.

Kakuzu melempar dua bakiak. Satu pada Itachi, satu pada Sasuke. "Fokus sama pertanyaannya, woi! Waktunya terbatas!"

"Eh, iya, hehehe~" gumam Itachi sok imut. "Hm, aku jawab Coklat aja, deh."

Sai menyerngit. "Coklat?"

"Ituuu, pilihan pertamanya!"

"Oh, Chosokabe itu?" tanya Sai, Itachi mengangguk. "Sasuke mau jawab apa?"

"Yang ada Hanbei-Hanbei-nya itu aja, namanya mengingatkan aku akan senbei..."

Sai mengangguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalah... _Takenaka Hanbei_! Skornya 1-0 untuk Sasuke! Untuk soal kedua, silakan lihat di layar. Saya akan membacakannya bagi yang tidak kelihatan tulisannya."

' _Apa yang muncul satu kali di setiap menit, dua kali di setiap malam, tetapi tidak muncul sekali pun dalam jutaan tahun?_ '

"AAAAAHH!" sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk layar, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya sambil menyerngit. "I-itu! Itu soal teka-teki bodoh yang pernah Dobe tanyain ke aku!"

"Emang jawabannya apa?" pancing Itachi.

"Ih, enak saja!" ujar Sasuke. "Aniki duluan, dong, yang jawab! Kalau aku duluan, entar Aniki malah ikut-ikutan!"

"Kamu duluan aja, kan sebagai kakak, aku harus ngalah," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Sudah, kalian suit aja, yang kalah jawab duluan!" usul Sai.

Usul itu diterima baik oleh kakak-adik ini. Mereka hanya suit sekali. Sebenarnya Itachi inginnya 50 kali, tapi ia malas kalau harus dilempar bakiak lagi oleh Kakuzu. Itachi mengeluarkan batu, sedangkan Sasuke gunting.

Sasuke menggerutu, tapi akhirnya ia terpaksa menjawab duluan. "Jawabannya adalah huruf M!"

"Hohoho, yaudah, aku juga jawab huruf M!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sai mengangguk lagi. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _Huruf M_! Skornya menjadi 2-0 untuk Sasuke.

Senyum Itachi lenyap. "Loh, bukannya jadi 2-1, ya? Kan jawaban gue bener juga?"

Sambil tersenyum dingin, Sai menoleh pada Uchiha sulung. "Menyontek itu tidak baik." Lalu sang pembawa acara membacakan soal berikutnya. "Pertanyaan ketiga. _Yang mana yang lebih baik?Tomat, Onigiri, Cheesecake, atau Salad?_ "

"TOMAT! ITU MAKANAN PALING ENAK SEPANJANG ABAD!" sahut Sasuke spontan.

"Woi, pertanyaannya itu 'mana yang lebih baik', bukan 'mana yang lebih enak'! Dan lagi, kalau sepanjang abad ini tomat makanan paling enak, berarti abad berikutnya bukan, dong?" tanya Itachi sambil menyerngit.

"Sebodo teuing! Jawabannya tomat! Harus tomat!" rengek Sasuke.

"Aku pilih salad aja deh," jawab Itachi yang masih _sweatdrop_ , tapi perkataan pemuda ini yang berikutnya membuat penonton lebih _sweatdrop_ , "aku pilih salad karena bunyinya mirip dengan nama keponakanku di masa depan."

...

...

 _Memangnya Itachi bisa melihat masa depan?_

Sai yang _sweatdrop_ nya selesai duluan, langsung berdeham. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _RED VELVET_!"

"...hah?" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Iya, Red Velvet itu enak, loh," jawab Sai enteng.

"I-itu, itu enggak ada di pilihannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk. "Kok, bisa itu jawabannya?"

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Bisa aja. Udah, yuk, pertanyaan keempat: _Ibu punya sepuluh telor. Pecah tiga. Siapa nama anaknya ibu? Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, atau Vira dan Violet?_ "

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah serius. "Kayaknya teka-teki begini udah sering, deh ... tapi gaya kalimatnya beda ..."

"Hmm... aku jawab 'punya'!" kata Itachi, menjawab di luar pilihan yang ada, mengingat jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya pun tidak ada di pilihan. "Kan, 'Ibu Punya'! Nama panjang sang ibu adalah 'Punya Sepuluh Telor'!"

"K-kalau begitu, jawabanku adalah Vira dan Violet!" jawab Sasuke. "Karena ibunya Itachi kan, ibuku juga, tapi beliau sudah di surga, jadi sudah tidak punya telor. Kalau Sakura, ibunya gak pernah punya telor. Vira dan Violet itu aku gak kenal, tapi kalau jawabannya bukan Itachi maupun Sakura, berarti jawabannya ya, Vira dan Violet itu!"

Sai mengangguk lagi. "Yang benar adalah ... _Vira dan Violet_! Skor sekarang adalah 3-0 untuk Sasuke! Pertanyaan kelima: _Dari trio ASL, jika A adalah Ace, L adalah Luffy, siapakah yang S? Apakah Sai, Sasori, atau Sabo?_ " Lalu yang membacakan soal menyerngit. "Kok ada namaku?

"Wah, harusnya aku dibayar tuh," celetuk Sasori. "Namaku dibawa-bawa!"

"Kayaknya jawabannya Sabo, deh, karena gak mungkin Sasori atau Sai," jawab Itachi.

"Aku juga jawab Sabo, deh," kata Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

Sai mengangguk. Eh, kok, dari tadi mengangguk terus, ya? Yaudah, deh, habis ini menggeleng aja. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _Sabo!_ Skornya jadi 4-1!"

"Loh, Sasuke, kan, nyontek, harusnya gak dapat poin, dong!" kata Itachi gak terima.

"Ini, kan, pilihan ganda. Kalau esai, itu baru nyontek!" sahut Sai.

"T-tapi—"

"Itachi- _san_ ," tekan Sai sambil tersenyum horor. "Kalau masih tidak terima, poinmu kutarik, loh."

Itachi mingkem dan langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Pertanyaan keenam," ujar Sai lagi. " _Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?Karena mau ke rumah teman, untuk sampai ke seberang jalan, atau ingin cepat mati tertabrak?_ " Sai menyerngit kecil. "Ayam di sini maksudnya Sasuke, ya?"

"Kurang ajar lu," dumel Sasuke. "Aku jawab yang B, untuk sampai ke seberang! Namanya juga nyebrang!"

"Hmm," Itachi menyengir. "Kalau si Ayam adalah Sasuke, berarti jawabannya karena mau ke rumah teman, yakni Naruto! Cieee~"

"Aniki!" sahut Sasuke spontan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Eh, benaran, ya?"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berkelamin di sini," kata Sai. Sadar salah bicara, ia buru-buru mengoreksi. "Maksudku, jangan berkelahi di sini."

"Sai, tolong jangan bikin acara ini naik jadi Rate M, gak kuat bayarnya!" sahut Kakuzu.

Sai mengangguk. Eh, menggeleng aja, deh, capek dia mengangguk terus. "Ehem. Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _untuk sampai ke seberang jalan_! Skor akhir adalah 5-1, pemenangnya adalah Sasuke!"

"TUNGGU DULU!" sahut Itachi tidak terima. "Katanya ada tujuh pertanyaan, kok cuman enam yang dibacain? Dan lagi katanya harus sepuluh poin dulu biar menang, Sasuke kan, baru dapat lima poin!"

Sai menoleh pada sang sulung dan tersenyum horor lagi. "Sekali pun gue bacain soal ketujuh dan elu jawab dengan benar, skornya hanya 5-2, elu tetep kalah." Kemudoan Sai menoleh pada penonton sambil tersenyum ramah. "Dan tentang harus sepuluh poin biar menang ... itu cuman becanda, kok! hahaha!"

...

...

 _Secara tidak langsung, Sai tidak bisa disebut sebagai pembawa acara yang normal ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, ini Chapter 4! Terimakasih untuk **Hyudate'8576, RAN UCHIDA, Vira D Ace,** dan **mlzlogin** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **itakun, Guest, Anni593, Kyoheeeei,** dan **Mirai kamiNami** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Kisame**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Kisame: Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	5. Ikan VS Dikira Ikan

Kisame galau bukan main. Pasalnya, Pein, Konan, dan Itachi tidak menang saat menjadi peserta di Are You Smarter. Kakuzu kesal bukan main, sang bendaharam—tidak ada _typo_ di kata sebelumnya—merasa bahwa uang yang ia pakai untuk acara tersebut terbuang sia-sia. Iyalah, Pein mengusulkan acara Are You Smarter untuk membuktikan bahwa Akatsuki tidak begitu nista. Masalahnya, bahkan sang ketua sendiri tidak dinyatakan sebagai pemenang saat diadu dengan Naruto. Huh.

Eh, tapi bukan hanya tentang kalah atau menang saja yang membuat Kisame galau. Pein dapat lima pertanyaan, Konan dapat tiga, Itachi yang katanya terkenal hanya dapat enam, bagaimana dengan Kisame yang tidak terkenal? Oh, ia terkenal, tentu. Dia ganteng, bahkan yang paling ganteng di seluruh lautan. Di lautan, lho, ya, bukan di daratan. Hiks. Jadi, iya, Kisame galau memikirkan bahwa tidak akan ada pertanyaan saat gilirannya jadi peserta—Kakuzu pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"Bung Kisame! Sudah mau mulai, nih!" panggil seorang kru.

Pria yang terganteng di seluruh lautan itu pun terkesiap. "O-oh, iya! Tunggu, ikanku belom bobok!"

... hah?

Kisame berdeham pelan lalu membelai akuarium kecil yang berisi air dan ada ikan koki berenang dengan anggun di dalamnya.

" _Ikan keciiil, di akuariuuumm ... hanya satuuu, tapi aku sayaaaang ... aku ingin, menemani diaaa ... tapi sayang, tubuhku endak muaaatt~_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter ****5: Ikan VS Dikira Ikan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh, Kisame menggalaukan banyak hal malam ini. Sudah tentang takut kalah, lalu takut acara malam ini dibatalkan karena tidak ada soal yang ditujukan padanya, sekarang ia takut harus melawan anak yang jenius. Sesungguhnya, ia sungguh lega karena tidak perlu melawan Sasuke yang jenius—huh, untung banget kemarin malam Sasuke harus melawan kakaknya. Sekarang yang Kisame takutkan adalah jika salah satu di antara Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara harus menjadi lawannya. Jelas saja, ketiganya kan, terkenal ganteng—RALAT, maksudnya, ketiganya terkenal cerdas.

Tetapi saat pria terganteng di lautan itu tiba di atas panggung, ia sungguh kaget melihat nama yang tertera di salah satu podium. Podium pertama itu ada namanya di sana, 'KISAME'. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah nama yang ada di podium di sebelahnya.

"W-WOI! Masa gue harus lawan makhluk sebangsa gue, sih?!" tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk ke podium lawannya.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura yang baru naik panggung dengan kertas soal di tangannya. "Mana ada makhluk sebangsa lu di sini?"

Kisame masih terus menunjuk podium lawannya. "Itu! Lihat namanya! Lawan gue masa LELE?!"

Sakura menyerngit, akhirnya melirik ke nama podium lawan Kisame, setelah itu ia menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha sabar. "Huruf L-nya hanya satu, jadi dibacanya 'LEE', bukan 'LELE'!"

Makhluk biru itu menatap nama di podium lawannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak lulus TK, makanya agak sulit mengeja. "O-oh iya ..."

"Sudah, sana ke podium lu sendiri!" usir Sakura galak. Kisame manggut-manggut dan menurut. "Selama datang di episode 4 Are You Smarter than Akatsuki! Malam ini akan ada pertandingan antara Kisame dan Rock Lee!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan setengah hati, alias hanya formalitas. Iyalah, ngapain tepuk tangan untuk Kisame atau Rock Lee? Uhm, syukurlah keduanya tidak bisa melihat narasi ini.

Uhuk.

Rock Lee yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung naik ke atas panggung dengan pe-de-nya, dan kali ini ia tidak mau salto lagi, takutnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit lagi. Sebagai gantinya ia berguling-guling di atas panggung untuk menuju podiumnya. Sehingga, uhm, ia _sangat_ pusing saat harus berdiri di belakang podiumnya. _Sukurin_.

"Peraturannya sederhana!" sahut Sakura riang.

 _Dari kemarin-kemarin juga sederhana sebenarnya, tapi pembawa acaranya tidak waras semua..._ , pikir penonton ditambah semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Akan ada sepuluh pertanyaan—"

"Tunggu!" potong Pein. "Sepuluh?! Kok gue cuman dapat lima?!"

"Emangnya kalau elu dapat sepuluh pertanyaan, lantas lu bakal menang, gitu?" tanya Konan.

"T-tapi—"

"Bacot lu! Bukan gue yang nentuin soalnya!" bentak Sakura galak sampai membuat sang ketua Akatsuki itu mingkem. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu berdeham. "Ehem. Akan ada sepuluh pertanyaan. Jawaban benar akan dapat sepuluh poin, jawaban salah dan tidak menjawab tidak ada poin. Sudah, paham?" Kisame dan Lee mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal. "Oke, pertanyaan pertama: _Mengapa burung penguin tidak terbang?Apakah karena takut jatuh, lebih suka berenang, atau tidak punya tujuan?_ "

Kisame menyerngit. "Penguin itu siapa? Mana gue tau dia punya burung atau enggak?"

...

...

 _Kok agak ambigu, ya?_

"Burung penguin itu, kan, hewan ... " gumam Sakura rada _sweatdrop_.

Lee mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mau jawab! Jawabannya adalah karena ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang!"

" ... apa hubungannya?" tanya Sakura, masih _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, penguin takut terbang karena takut ga bisa pulang, gitu!"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Kisame. "Jawaban lu apa?"

Sekarang Kisame berusaha berpikir keras. Jawaban Lee tadi itu tidak ada di pilihan. Dan karena ia sudah memerhatikan jalannya acara di episode satu, dua, dan tiga, Kisame pun tahu memang ada kemungkinan jawaban yang benar malah tidak ada di pilihan. Tapi...setidaknya di episode ini tidak ada pengurangan atau denda jika menjawab salah, kan? "Penguin itu saudara jauhku, dulu kami sering berenang bareng."

Lee menyerngit. "Bukannya tadi lu bahkan gak tahu Penguin itu apa?"

Kisame cemberut. "J-jawaban gue, karena lebih suka berenang!"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _takut jatuh_!"

"INSTRUKSI!" seru Konan. "Maksudnya, INTERUPSI! Terus kenapa burung pipit dan burung-burung lainnya mau terbang?"

"Mana gue tahu, sih?! Kan, gue cuman bacain soal dan kunci jawaban!" ujar Sakura sewot. "Udahlah, baru satu soal aja udah berjam-jam!"

"Baru lima menit, Saku," bisik seorang kru.

"Oh iya, lali aku," gumam Sakura. "Pertanyaan kedua ... silakan lihat ke layar!"

' _Ada 4 buat digit angka, ABCD. Jika dikalikan dengan angka D, maka angka menghasilkan DCBA. Singkatnya, ABCD x D adalah DCBA. Pertanyaannya, berapakah angka ABCD?_ '

Kisame dan Lee berkeringat dingin luar biasa. Kisame padahal sudah agak lega karena tidak perlu melawan anak-anak jenius sebangsa Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, atau Gaara. Tapi, kalau pertanyaannya seperti ini, ya kacau juga!

Lee tidak jauh beda. Oh, karena tahu namanya menjadi salah satu peserta di acara ini, ia sudah belajar keras. Tapi, ia tidakmenyangka soal yang keluar adalah yang seperti ini. Bagaimana pun, yang ia pelajari itu adalah...

"Lee! Buku di tas pinggangmu jatuh, tuh!" seru Naruto.

Agak kaget, pemuda itu buru-buru mengambil buku yang jatuh. Ia tidak mencontek, iyalah, dia memang belajar dari buku tersebut, tapi bahkan pertanyaan nomor satu dan dua itu tidak tertera di buku itu. Memangnya itu buku apa, sih?

Kamera menyorot bagian depan buku yang diambil Lee, lalu terpampanglah dengan jelas judul buku itu di layar.

' _ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOL 2_ '

...

...

~Mohon tunggu sebentar~

Sakura berdeham. "Plis, gue butuh jawaban untuk soal nomor dua, _sekarang_."

"A-aku gak tau, S-sakura-chan ..." jawab Lee gugup.

"A-aku juga gak tau ... "

"Ya sudah! Berarti masih tidak ada yang dapat poin! Jawaban yang benar adalah 1089!" sahut Sakura.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Pein yang menoleh pada Kakuzu. Iya, Kakuzu kan, bendahara, harusnya pandai berhitung, kan?

"Mana gue tau? Kan gue hanya bisa tambah-tambahan dari satu sampai sepuluh!" jawab Kakuzu enteng.

... yang kayak begitu kok bisa jadi bendahara, sih?

"Pertanyaan ketiga, silakan lihat layar lagi!"

' _Umur Konan setengah dari umur Nagato. Sekarang umur Nagato 6 tahun. Jika Nagato berumur 50 tahun, berapa umur Konan?_ '

"M-matematika lagi ... " ucap Kisame dan Lee bersamaan sambil _sweatdrop_.

"I-ini beneran soal buat Kisame? Enggak kebalik dengan Itachi, gitu?" tanya Pein.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya ini yang ada di daftar soal untuk episode malam ini."

Lee melambaikan tangan ke depan kamera yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku nyerah."

"A-aku juga, deh," kata Kisame ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian gak seru, deh! Masa begitu aja gak bisa?!" sahut Sakura.

"Gak usah sok jago! Emang lu tahu hasilnya?" tanya Kisame kesal.

"Tahulah, kan di kertas ini ada kunci jawabannya!" balas Sakura.

...

...

Lama-lama Sakura jadi reseh, ya.

Ehem.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, silakan lihat layar lagi!"

' _Selama 1 menit, Hinata mampu merebus sebutir telur. Bila ada 10 butir telur, berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk merebut semua telur?_ '

... matematika lagi?

"OH, kalau itu aku tahu!" sahut Lee semangat. "Tinggal dikali 10, kan? Jadinya 10 menit!"

"Heh, jangan buang-buang gas, ya!" sahut Kisame. "Kan, bisa 10 butir telur itu semuanya direbus bersamaan, jadinya bisa kelar dalam semenit! Waktu itu berharga, waktu adalah uang!"

... Semua melirik pada Kakuzu.

"Kuzu, sifat cinta uang lu itu udah menular pada Kisame, ya?" tanya Pein.

Kakuzu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Kisame memang sudah sadar tentang betap mahalnya gas untuk masak."

"Jawaban yang benar adalah _1 menit_!" sahut Sakura riang. "Akhirnya, 10 poin untuk Kisame! Pertanyaan kelima, _satu ditambah satu sama dengan ...?_ "

"Aku! Aku!" sahut Kisame cepat, mendadak semangat mentang-mentang akhirnya merebut 10 poin pertama. "Kemarin aku habis belajar ini dengan Itachi. Ehem, jawabannya dua!"

Lee menyerngit. Oke, sekilas ini adalah matematika, sama seperti beberapa soal sebelumnya. Tapi ... tidakkah ini terlalu mudah? Mungkin ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan teka-teki? Kalau hanya teka-teki, berarti jawabannya adalah ... "JENDELA!" serunya. "Jawabannya adalah jendela!"

Sakura menyengir, tapi mengangguk juga. "TIDAK ADA YANG BENAR!"

"H-hah?!" Kisame menyerngit. "Kakuzu, sini kalkulator lu! Satu tambah satu sama dengan dua!"

"Memang, tapi ini bukan matematika, melainkan teka-teki!" balas Sakura.

Sekarang Lee yang tidak terima. "Berarti jawabannya jendela, dong!"

"Memangnya teka-teki satu tambah satu itu hanya ada versi yang itu? Ada versi lainnya!" sahut Sakura. "Jawabannya adalah _11_! Kan satu, terus dikasih satu lagi, jadinya angka satunya ada dua, jadinya 11! "Lanjut, yuk! Pertanyaan keenam, _Jika Kisame menjadi kucing, maka...?_ "

"Hah? Gue, kan ikan!" sahut Kisame.

" _Jika,_ woi, _Jika_!" kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Jika Kisame menjadi kucing, maka warnanya bukan biru!" sahut Lee bangga.

"K-kalu gue jadi kucing ... uhm, gue pingsan?" gumam Kisame.

Sakura menyengir. "Jawaban yang benar, Jika Kisame menjadi kucing, maka ... _dia akan makan ikannya_!"

"D-DASAR MAKHLUK TIDAK BERKEPERI-IKANAN!" bentak Kisame kesal.

"T-tapi memang kunci jawabannya begitu!" sahut Sakura agak gugup.

"GAK MAU TAHU!" bentak Kisame. Ia melompat dari belakang podium dan hendak menerjang Sakura.

Dengan ngeri, Sakura langsung ngibrit meninggalkan panggung dan langsung dikejar Kisame. Dengan agak _sweatdrop_ , Kakuzu mengambil mikrofon yang dijatuhkan Sakura lalu berdeham.

"Yak, kebetulan waktunya sudah habis, jadi pertanyaannya tidak bisa sampai habis. Walau begitu, dengan poin 10-0, pemenangnya adalah Kisame!" seru Kakuzu.

...

...

Keesokkan harinya, di koran pagi Konoha, berita di halaman depan adalah ... ' _DITEMUKAN IKAN JADI-JADIAN BERWARNA BIRU TERGELETAK DI PINGGIR JALAN DENGAN BABAK BELUR. DIDUGA SEORANG GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH MUDA BESERTA REKAN-REKANNYA MENGEROYOKI IKAN JADI-JADIAN TERSEBUT._ '.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Harusnya ada sembilan pertanyaan untuk chapter ini (sepuluh kalo tambah yang dari Fei sendiri), tapi saat mengetik chapter ini, jari manis dan ibu jari kiri Fei sedang terluka dan pakai hansaplas, sehingga agak tidak nyaman untuk mengetik. Sebagai gantinya, mungkin Fei akan pakai pertanyaan yang tidak terpakai untuk chapter berikutnya. Mohon maaf.

Terimakasih untuk **Anni593, Hyudate'8576,** dan **Vira D Ace** / **Vira D Viola** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **RAN UCHIDA** dan **Mirai kamiNami** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah** **Sasori**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Sasori: Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	6. Merah TUA VS Merah

Sasori sedang menghitung ulang jumlah boneka Barbie-nya. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa tahun lalu jumlah bonekanya ada 27, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya 26? Yep, 'tahun lalu', sekarang sudah bulan Mei, sudah lima bulan sejak ganti tahun, dan Sasori masih teuteup keukeuh menghitung jumlah Barbie-nya, mungkin ia berharap telah salah menghitung selama lima bulan ini.

Anggota Akatsuki lain sebenarnya sering merasa miris tiap kali melihat atau mendengar lelaki tampan berwarna merah ini menghitung dari angka 1 sampai 26, lalu diakhiri dengan perkataan, ' _Kok hanya 26, sih? Coba hitung ulang, deh, tahun lalu kan, 27!_ '. Dalam sehari, mungkin Sasori bisa mengatakan kalimat ini sebanyak sepuluh kali. Huh, padahal Hidan saja sembahyang dalam sehari tidak sebanyak itu!

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

"Mas Sasori, sudah selesai hitung Barbie-nya?" tanya seorang kru yang melongokkan kepalanya lewat celat pintu kamar Sasori.

"Tunggu!" sahut Sasori. "Hitunganku masih ngaco. Sebentar, hitung sekali lagi."

Hahaha, sekali lagi? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sasori mengatakan itu ketika seorang kru memintanya untuk bersiap!

Mungkin karena kesal, kru tersebut minta Kakuzu untuk menarik paksa Sasori. Benar juga. Kakuzu langsung masuk, menarik kerah Sasori untuk keluar kamar.

"AAAAHH! Tunggu dulu!" pekik Sasori sembari ditarik. "Jangan pisahkan aku dengan boneka-bonekakuuu! Tanpa mereka aku galaaaauu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 6: Merah TUA VS Merah**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Terus saja Sasori cemberut karena dipaksa Kakuzu berpisah dengan boneka-boneka-nya agar bisa segera naik panggung. Huh, harusnya tadi Sasori memaksakan diri saja menyambar salah satu Barbie-nya untuk dibawa naik ke panggung! Tapi wajah cemberut Sasori langsung sirna perlahan karena melihat banyak gadis di bangku penonton mengangkat spanduk, bendera, dan pakaian dalam—RALAT YA, maksudnya adalah spanduk, bendera, dan umbul-umbul dengan namanya. Ada yang bertuliskan, ' _Sasori LOVE_ ', ' _AKU CINTA SASORI_ ', ' _Kang Sasori, HALALIN AKU, dong!_ ', sampai ' _SASUNARU POLEPEL!_ '.

...

...

... sepertinya yang terakhir itu salah baca situasi...

Ehem.

Oke, jadi melihat banyak yang mengidolakannya, Sasori jadi tidak cemberut lagi. Sekarang ia berdiri di belakang podium dan menunggu datangnya sang lawan. Tidak sampai semenit sejak Sasori menunggu, datanglah seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya: berambut merah dan berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya. Bedanya, Sasori itu lebih cantik. Ralat lagi, yang benar adalah sang lawan punya tato bertuliskan 'CINTA' di dahinya. Pemuda itu, Gaara, langsung berdiri di belakang podium di samping Sasori tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Selamat datang di Are You Smarter than Akatsuki," ujar suara pemuda lain yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan amat sangat datar, tanpa intonasi, tanpa semangat hidup sama sekali. Pemuda itu adalah ... "Saya Uchiha Sasuke yang terpaksa menjadi pembawa acara untuk episode ini, karena Aniki janji akan beliin aku DVD Go Diego Go kalau mau bawa acara malam ini."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Mulai saja, pertanyaan pertama, silakan lihat layar," ucap Sasuke datar. Maksudnya benar-benar datar. Ya, suaranya, ekspresi mukanya, dadanya. Oke, yang terakhir itu ambigu. Tapi, iya, Sasuke benar-benar tak ada semangat sama sekali.

' _Diketahui X kali Y berjumlah 376. X berjumlah 2 digit angka, Y berjumlah 1 digit angka. X lebih besar dari Y dan Y lebih kecil dari X. Selisih dari X dan Y lebih kecil dari 40.  
Peranyaannya adalah, mengapa harus X dan Y yang digunakan?_'

"Ini pertanyaan mudah," ujar Gaara datar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Jelas harus menggunakan X dan Y, karena jika menggunakan huruf lain, maka soalnya pun akan berbeda. Yang jumlahnya 376 itu, kan X kali Y, bukan A kali B, atau yang lainnya."

Sasori menoleh pada Gaara yang menjawab dengan begitu serius. Ia meneguk ludah susah payah. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak kepikiran jawaban apa pun, sementara Gaara ini menjawab dengan logis.

"Uhm, a-aku jawab ... hmm, harus menggunakan X dan Y karena ini adalah hitungan aljabar matematika!" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum gugup. "Ya! Pasti begitu! Karena kalau bra, yang pakai adalah perempuan!"

...

...

"Kamu kebanyakan bergaul dengan Pein, ya?" tanya Konan agak garang dengan suara lantang.

"Huh. Jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban Gaara," ujar Sasuke datar. "Selanjutnya. _Lebih pilih mana? Sakit gigi, sakit hati, sakit jantung, sakit stroke_."

... Oke, Sasori _sweatdrop_. Menurut cerita yang digembor-gemborkan Itachi mengenai adiknya, Sasuke adalah adik yang imut, manis, dan menggemaskan. Tapi ... Sasori mendapati adik Itachi tersebut membawa acara ini dengan amat sangat serius. Belum lagi Gaara adalah orang yang serius. Kalau sudah serius, kenapa tidak langsung ke pelaminan saja, sih? Eh, salah lagi. Maksudnya, kalau mereka pembawaannya sudah serius begitu, jadinya kan, tegang! Apanya yang tegang? Oke, ini jadi ambigu.

"Jawabanku adalah sakit struk ( _Stroke_ )," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hah? Struk itu bukannya nota pembayaran?" tanya Sasori, berusaha membuat suasan tidak terlalu tegang.

Namun, baik Sasuke mau pun Gaara tidak berekasi sama sekali. Penonton, yang Sasori kira setidaknya akan tertawa, sepertinya terkena virus serius yang dibawa Sasuke dan Gaara, makanya mereka tidak tertawa.

Sasori pun menghela dan menyerah. "Jawabanku sakit hati saja," jawabnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Dalam hati, ia bernyanyi pelan, ' _sakitnya tuh, di sini_ ," karena tidak ada yang tertawa akan lawakannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jawaban Sasori benar. Pertanyaan berikutnya, _Jika doi dikejar terus tapi tidak peka, enaknya diapain? Apakah tetap dipertahanin, ditinggal nikah, cari gebetan baru, atau tinju sampai patung Hokage?_ "

"Tetap dipertahanin," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Jawabanku sama, walau hal ini tidak akan terjadi padaku, sih, hahaha ... ha ..." ujar Sasori, yang pengen ketawa lalu teringat bahwa suasana di sini sedang serius seakan sedang sidang.

"Keduanya salah, jawaban yang benar adalah _ditinggal nikah_ ," kata Sasuke datar. "Soal keempat, _Jika sedang marah, enaknya ngapain? Bakar Pein, gantung Tobi, gorok Kakuzu, jalan sama kamu_."

Sasori langsung berpikir dengan serius. "Pilihannya sulit, nih, antara bakar Pein dan gorok Kakuzu. Kalau gantung Tobi, dia kan, anak baik, jadi gak boleh diapa-apain. Kalau jalan sama kamu ... kamunya siapa? Boleh jawab dua gak, sih? Bakar Pein dan gorok Kakuzu, gitu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kalau mau jawab dua ya terserah. Kalau jawaban yang benar hanya satu, berarti jawabanmu tetap salah."

"Kalau dia jawab dua, aku juga jawab dua, tapi pilihan yang enggak dipilih dia. Jadi jawabanku adalah gantung Tobi dan jalan sama kamu," jawab Gaara.

"Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah _Bakar Pein_. Jadi keduanya salah, ya," kata Sasuke. "Pertanyaan kelima, _Berapa jumlah kaki panda_?"

"Ng, Empat?" jawab Sasori dengan nada bertanya.

"Dua," jawab Gaara. "Kakinya dua, tangannya dua, gitu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _dua_. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, silakan lihat layar."

' _Pein mencintai Konan 100%, dan Konan mencintai Pein 50%. Jarak Pein dan Konan adalah 1000km, sedangkan jarak Konan dan gebentannya adalah 10km. Berapakah persentase tekanan batin yang dialami oleh Pein?_ '

"INI PERTANYAAN APAAN, SIH?!" sahut Konan dari samping panggung.

"K-Konan, jadi pertanyaan itu adalah fitnah? Cintamu padaku bukan hanya 50%?" tanya Pein sangat penuh harap.

Konan menoleh pada sang ketua Akatsuki. "Jelas fitnah! Cintaku padamu itu, kan hanya 0%!"

...

...

Pein langsung merasa tertohok.

Gaara berdeham. "Melihat itu, jawabanku adalah tak terhingga."

Sasori mengangguk setuju. "Sama, jawabannya adalah tidak terhingga."

Sekarang Sasuke ikutan mengangguk. "Jawaban kalian berdua benar. Nah, selanjutnya, _Di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, apa perbedaan antara Terasaka Ryouma dan setan?_ "

Sasori menyerngit. "Itu fandom apa? Kalau soal fandom-fandom-an, kayaknya Tobi lebih jago deh ... dan lagi, Terasaka itu sebenarnya nama orang ya? Kirain lirik lagu."

"... Itu sih terajana," gumam Sasuke, tidak cukup kecil hingga yang lain bisa mendengar.

"... Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Gaara agak menyerngit.

"... Dulu sering denger Aniki nyanyi lagu itu sambil mandi.

"... Kok kamu bisa sering denger Itachi mandi sambil nyanyi itu?" tanya Sasori ikutan menyerngit.

"Grrrr, sudah jawab saja soalnya!" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

Itachi tertawa lepas. "HAHAHA! Tidak usah malu, wahai Otouto-ku tertjintah! Perihal dulu kita selalu mandi bareng sampai kamu umur sepuluh tahun itu bukan aib yang perlu disembunyikan, kok!"

"ANIKI!" pekik Sasuke yang wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

"Hah? Umur sepuluh tahun itu bukannya Itachi sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Uchiha lagi, ya?" tanya Naruto dari bangku penonton paling depan.

"Oh, iya, aku masih sering pulang ke rumah buat mandi. Habisnya aku cemas kalau misalkan ternyata Sasuke masih belum bisa mandi sendiri, hehehe," sahut Itachi.

"URUSAI, ANIKI NO BAKA!" geram Sasuke.

" ... Ini sebenarnya acara apa, sih? Acara tanya jawab, gitu, kan?" tanya Gaara agak _sweatdrop_.

"Sesungguhnya aku bahkan sudah lupa pertanyaannya tadi itu apa ... " aku Sasori.

Sasuke, yang sangat tidak mau perihal ia-dan-Itachi-sering-mandi-bareng itu dibahas lebih lanjut, membacakan ulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu fandom apa, jadi aku tidak bisa jawab," ujar Gaara.

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jawabannya adalah _tidak ada, dua-duanya sama-sama setan_ ," ujar Sasuke, lalu berdeham. "Pertanyaan berikutnya. _Sakura fujoshi, Ino fujoshi, Nami fujoshi, Vivi fujoshi, Hinata fujoshi juga. Jika mereka melihat Luffy homoan dengan Naruto, bagaimana reaksi mereka?_ "

...

...

"DOBE! KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU?!" sahut Sasuke kembali geram, kali ini bukan pada kakaknya.

"KALAU SELINGKUH YA HARUS DI BELAKANG, LAH! MASA DI DEPAN?!" sahut Naruto.

"JADI KAU MEMANG SELINGKUH DENGAN SI LUFFY-LUFFY ITU, HAH?!" sahut Sasuke lagi.

"ITU HANYA PENGANDAIAN BUAT SOAL, WOI!" balas Naruto.

...

...

 _Jadi cara untuk membuat adik Itachi keluar dari sifat jaim-nya adalah dengan bawa-bawa soal Naruto? Ini menarik_ , pikir Sasori sambil menyengir. Mungkin habis ini ia akan coba main The Sims, membuat dua karakter pria yang akan ia namai Sasuke dan Naruto.

Gaara berdeham. "Karena yang ditanya adalah reaksi Sakura, Ino, Nami, Vivi, dan Hinata yang fujoshi, jawabanku adalah mereka akan ngiler. Sekian."

Lagi-lagi Sasori mengangguk setuju. Iya, karena kalau yang ditanyakan adalah reaksi Sasuke, jawabannya bahkan sudah bocor barusan. "Jawabanku sama dengan Gaara."

"Jawaban yang benar adalah _memotret dengan kamera, lalu fotonya disebar di internet dan dijual kepada sesama fujoshi dengan harga selangit_ ," jawab Sasuke yang masih be-te. "Pertanyaan terakhir, nih. _Apa persamaan antara Sasori, Akabane Karma, Akashi Senjurou, dan Akagami no Shanks? Apakah sama-sama suka main boneka, hobi main basket, atau berambut merah?_ "

Sasori langsung berpikir keras untuk hal ini, karena namanya disebut-sebut dalam soal. Ia tidak mengenal tiga nama selain namanya dalam pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi karena ini adalah tentangnya, ia harus bisa jawab. Duuuhh, yang mana ya? Antara main boneka dan rambut merah, karena Sasori tidak bisa main basket. Hmm... kalau suka main boneka, sekali pun sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tapi nanti malah jadi bulan-bulanan di Akatsuki. Ah, sudahlah.

"Jawabanku sama-sama berambut merah, deh," jawab Sasori akhirnya.

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang mengangguk. "Aku ikut jawaban dia."

Eeeeh Sasuke ikutan ngangguk. "Oke, jawaban kalian benar. Sudah, pertanyaannya sudah habis, ini akhir dari episode ini. Dah!"

"T-tunggu! Siapa yang menang?!" tanya Sasori.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tengil. "Tugasku, kan, hanya jadi pembawa acara, bukan penentu siapa yang menang atau kalah! Lagian aku juga tidak hitung siapa benar berapa kali, kan?"

... oh iya, di awal acara tadi Sasuke langsung membacakan soal pertama, tanpa menentukan aturan dan pemberian poin...

"Lagian, menurut perjanjian dengan Aniki, ia akan memberiku DVD Go Diego Go jika aku membawakan acara malam ini saja," kata Sasuke ketus sambil menarik Itachi keluar dari area syuting.

...

...

 _Seandainya Sasuke bukan adik Itachi... hhh..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Untuk chapter ini, Gaara dan Sakura seri dalam voting, tapi Fei akhirnya pakai Gaara karena di antara Gaara dan Sakura, namanya muncul duluan untuk voting. Gaara dan Sasori sama-sama berambut merah, kan? Tapi di judul chapter ini, Merah TUA itu maksudnya untuk Sasori, ya, karena umurnya ... yah, gitulah.

Terimakasih untuk **Hyudate'8576, RAN UCHIDA** , **Anni593,** dan **Vira D Ace** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **Mirai kamiNami** dan **AiTema** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Deidara**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Deidara: Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	7. Laki-laki VS Perempuan

Deidara selalu kesal sendiri tiap kali mendapat surat, paket, telepon, surel, pesan, atau apa pun. Pasalnya, dari sejumlah hal yang _katanya_ ditujukan padanya, lebih dari setengah pasti kalau bukan salah tujuan ya salah nama. Orang yang mengaku laki-laki padahal rambutnya panjang begitu ini namanya hanya 'DEIDARA', tanpa nama lain di depan atau di belakangnya. Oh, sebenarnya nama panjang dia tuh 'Dei Dara', entah siapa yang beri nama begitu, pokoknya begitu.

Dan, banyak pesan salah nama atau tujuan, karena nama penerima yang dituliskan di paket adalah 'Yamanaka Deidara'. Iyuh. Ada yang menelepon, bilangnya kerabat keluarganya, Deidara tidak curiga sama sekali karena ia benar-benar berpikir mungkin si penelepon memang kerabat jauh orangtuanya, tapi Deidara langsung kesal saat sang penelepon bilang, 'bagaimana kabar saudara kembarmu itu? Si Eneng Ino? Piye kabare?'. Urgh. Tapi itu masih agak mending, sih, mereka salah paham mengira Deidara dan Ino saudaraan. Masalahnya, ada yang mengira bahwa pemuda ini adalah Ino!

.

" _Ino? Kok, tumben pakai baju kayak begitu? Baju baru, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Deidara di pasar._

 _Namun, Deidara tidak sadar bahwa dialah sang 'Ino' yang dimaksud gadis itu, jadi ia main jalan saja. Kesal karena yang dipanggil malah cuek bebek, gadis itu pun menarik tangan Deidara. Jelas saja laki-laki ini bingung._

" _E-eh, un? K-kenapa, un? Kau siapa, un?" tanya Deidara._

" _Hah? Suaramu kok kayak suara laki-laki, sih, Ino?" tanya gadis itu bingung._

" _Aku memang laki-laki, un!" sahut Deidara, merasa terhina. "Kau itu siapa, sih, un?!"_

" _Duh, Ino sedang belajar jurus pengubah suara, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyengir. "Dan lagi, becandanya tidak lucu! Kita sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, dan kemarin baru ketemu juga, dan sekarang sudah tak ingat? Kepalamu kepentok apa?"_

 _Lalu Deidara tersadar, gadis ini pasti salah orang. "Namaku Deidara dan aku cowok tulen, un!" katanya sambil menarik tangannya dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat._

" _E-eh?! Tunggu dulu! Woi, INO!"_

.

Deidara menghela nafas berat setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Ia kembali merobek setiap surat yang ada padanya yang ada tulisan 'Yamanaka' dan 'Ino'. Ketika seorang kru memanggilnya untuk bersiap, Deidara pun bangkit dari sofa dan keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 7: Laki-laki VS Perempuan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, sudah datang, rupanya!" sahut seorang kru. "Mari, mari, kamu yang di podium sebelah kanan, ya!"

Deidara menyerngit. "Anu, tapi itu namanya ...—"

"Eh? Salah tulis, ya?" tanya seorang kru. "Bukannya ejaannya sudah benar? I, En, O, kan?"

" ... GUE DEIDARA, WOI!"

"NGOMONG DARITADI, WOI!" balas kru.

Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, Deidara berjalan ke podium yang ada namanya. Tapi ia masih kesal, karena masih ada saja penonton yang berteriak menyuruhnya berdiri ke 'podium yang benar'. Huh, ternyata mereka memang mengira bahwa ia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Heran, semirip apa sih?!

Ternyata ... ketika sang Yamanaka Ino naik panggung ... benar-benar mirip!

"Loooohh, kalau yang baru datang itu Ino, yang sudah di panggung duluan itu siapa, doooongg?" tanya seorang penonton.

 _Ya gue Deidara, dodol amat, sih, un!_

"Ih Akatsuki plagiat banget, sih, masa ada yang mirip banget dengan Ino? Sampai gaya rambunya ditiru!" seru penonton yang lain.

 _Gue lahir duluan, woi, berarti si Ina-Ino-Ini yang niru gue, un!_

"Kok Ino ada dua? Wah, ini misteri!" sahut penonton lain.

 _ASTAGAH TOBATLAH KALIAN SEMUAH, UN!_

"Selamat datang di episode 6 Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki!" seru Shizune yang naik panggung. "Halo! Saya Shizune yang akan jadi pembawa acara tengah malam ini! Peserta kita kali ini adalah Ino dan ... eh, Ino kedua?"

Deidara melempar bakiaknya ke Shizune. "GUE DEIDARA, WOI!"

Shizune tertawa gugup. "Eh, heheh, iya, deh. Peserta kita adalah Ino dan Deidara! Peraturan malam ini sangat simpel: jawaban benar akan dapat satu poin, jawaban salah berarti harus membayar hutang judi Tsunade-sama sebanyak 100 Yen, tidak menjawab dengan suara berarti membayar hutang judi Tsunade-sama sebanyak 200 Yen."

...

...

Kok bawa-bawa Tsunade, sih?

Mananya yang 'simpel'?

Memotivasi agar selalu menjawab benar, sih ... tapi ... hhhh...

"Pertanyaan pertama! _Sasuke selingkuh dengan Ace, seperti apa reaksi Naruto?_ " kata Shizune membacakan soal di kartunya.

"UAPAAA?!" teriak seseorang dari suara penonton. Itu adalah suara Naruto. Langsung saja semua pasang mata memandangnya yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. "K-KAMU SELINGKUH, TEME?!"

"JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, DOBE! NANTI KETAHUAN YANG LAIN KALO KITA PACARAN, DAN ACE BISA SADAR KALAU TERNYATA AKU JUGA PACARAN DENGAN KAMU!" balas Sasuke. "Eh, ups..."

"TEGA, KAMU?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB ANAK DALAM KANDUNGANKU INI?!" sahut Naruto.

"...Naruto, kamu, kan, cowok ... " ujar Sakura pelan.

... "Oh iya, lali aku..."

Deidara berdeham. "Tuh, jawabannya kayak gitu, un!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke Naruto.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya, Naruto pasti akan jadi lebai!"

"Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Naruto jadi lebai!_ 1 poin untuk Ino!"

"Aku enggak, un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Loh, jawabanmu itu, kan, 'kayak gitu', ya salah, lah!" sahut Shizune. "Pertanyaan kedua! _Apa persamaan antara Portgas D Ace dan Uchiha Itachi?_ "

Ino bingung. "Portgas D Ace itu siapa, sih? Yang jadi selingkuhannya Sasuke-kun, kan?"

"Woi Itachi, un!" panggil Deidara. "Portal Di Es itu siapanya elu, sih, un?"

"Emang di es ada portal?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"...nama yang benar adalah Portgas D Ace..." gumam Shizune sambil membaca ulang soal dalam hati untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca.

"Uh, gawat, aku tidak tahu jawabannya!" erang Ino.

"Coba jawab saja! Bayar 100 Yen itu jauh lebih enak dari 200 Yen!" kata Shizune.

"Dua-dua nya sama tidak enak, un!" dumel Deidara. "Duh, apa ya, un? Hm, asal saja deh, un. Kesamaannya ... mau berkorban untuk keluarga, secara Itachi sendiri _brothercomplex_ gitu, un!"

Ino jadi agak panik. Ia benar-benar tidak kepikiran jawaban apa pun. Bukan berarti jawaban Deidara pasti benar, sih, tapi siapa tahu, kan? "M-mungkin mereka sama-sama ganteng! Kayak Sasuke-kun!"

Shizune mengangguk. "Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah _sama-sama mati demi melindungi adik_. Karena jawaban Deidara nyaris benar, maka poinnya setengah! Pertanyaan ketiga. _Jika Deidara dan Chouji main tarik tambang, maka siapakah yang akan menang?_ "

"Deidara dan Chouji!" seru Ino semangat. "Di soal tidak dibilang kalau Deidara _lawan_ Chouji, kan? Berarti mereka mainnya ada di satu tim! Dan kalau ada Chouji, berarti mereka menang!"

Ukh, Deidara sekarang gantian keringat dingin. Jawaban Ino sangat masuk akal, sepertinya gadis satu itu pintar memahami soal. Tapi kalau Deidara ikut jawaban Ino, kalau misalkan salah, berarti dia harus ikutan bayar hutang Tsunade. Kalau jawabannya beda dan yang benar adalah milik Ino, ya berarti hutang yang harus dibayar Deidara tetap tambah. Aaaahh!

 _Hm_? Mata Deidara tiba-tiba melirik Chouji yang sedang asyik makan keripik dari kantong keripik besar, dan tampaknya ia begitu menikmati keripik itu sampai menyueki gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di sebelahnya. Deidara pun nyengir.

"Jawabannya adalah adalah gue, un! 'Deidara' menang tarik tambang, un!" seru Deidara.

"Benar! Jawabannya adalah _Deidara_! Skor sementara adalah satu setengah lawan satu! Soal keempat, _Hidan penganut aliran Jashin, Hidan menyembah Dewa Jashin, Jashin adalah dewanya Hidan, dewanya Hidan adalah Jashin. Pertanyaannya, ketika Hidan mempunyai istri, apa yang akan ia lakukan?_ "

Deidara menyerngit. "Ini pertanyaannya nyindir Hidan banget, ya, un? Mana bisa dia dapet istri, un? Sasori-danna yang unyu aja masih jomblo, un!" Seketika itu juga bakiak Hidan dan Sasori terlempar ke wajah _menawani_ Deidara.

"Hm ... mungkin dia akan mengajak istrinya berdoa pada Jashin?" jawaban Ino segera.

"Hooo, masuk akal, un," gumam Deidara. "Jawabanku juga itu, deh, un! Doa bareng, biar unyu, lalu dimasukin ke Instagram, un!"

"Jawaban yang benar adalah ... eh ... " Shizune melirik Hidan sebentar dengan gugup, lalu membaca kunci jawaban di kartunya. "Erm ... _main tumbal-tumbalan_..."

...

...

"L-lanjut, ya!" ujar Shizune gugup. "Oh, skornya masih satu setengah dan satu, hutangnya adalah 200 dan 300. Pertanyaan kelima, silakan lihat lirik lagu di layar, lalu lanjutkan lirik yang hilang."

' _Oh Tuhan, kucinta dia, kusayang dia, rindu dia, (...)_ '

"Itu lagu apa, un?" tanya Deidara bingung, Shizune hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oooh, aku pernah denger ini di radio!" ujar Ino riang. "Jawabannya 'Inginkan dia!"

Deidara jadi kezel. "Dianya siapa, sih, un?!"

"BENAR!"

Eh?

"Jawaban Deidara benar! Jawabannya adalah _dianya siapa_. Poinnya jadi dua setengah lawan satu!" sahut Shizune. "Pertanyaan keenam, _Apa perbedaan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Andika Kangen Band?_ "

"Wah, pas banget aku kemarin baru nonton video klipnya!" ujar Ino senang. "Rambutnya! Model rambut mereka beda!"

...

...

Enggak salah sih...

Giliran Deidara, dia galau banget. Sasuke, dia tahu. Tapi, yah, hanya sebatas tampak depan saja. Andika Kangen Band itu siapa? Deidara mana tahu ada marga bernama Kangen Band. Hmmm... rambut? Suara? Makanan favorit? Pacar? Eh, sungguh, jawabannya apaan?!

"Jawabanku... Sasori tinggal di Konoha, Andika entah di mana, un." Mikir jauh-jauh hasilnya begitu? Ckckck.

"Shizune mengangguk. "Jawabannya yang benar ... _model rambut_! Itu loh, Rambut Andika lurus, sedangkan Sasuke kayak pantat ayam. Eh, rambutnya yang kayak pantat ayam lho, ya, bukan orangnya. Untuk soal berikutnya, silakan liat soal cerita di layar."

' _Naruto pulang dari misi di desa tetangga. Naruto merasa lapar, lalu teringat akan ramen. Akhirnya ia pun pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku, tapi ternyata kedainya tutup. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakuzu?_ '

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kakuzu?" tanya Ino bingung. "Hmm ... yah, mungkin Kakuzu akan ajak Naruto makan di rumahnya?"

"Khukhukhu ... NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Deidara bahagia sampai orang-orang di sana menyerngit. "Ini pertanyaan mudah! Jawabannya adalah, Kakuzu akan menjual ramen dengan harga 1000 Yen permangkok, sehingga Naruto mau tak mau harus beli, un!"

"Biar greget, tolong pinjamkan mikrofon pada Kakuzu, biar dia yang jawab dengan benar," kata Shizune.

Kakuzu berdeham. "Yang akan kulakukan adalah... _menjual ramen dengan harga 10ribu Yen!_ Woi, Deidara, 1000 Yen itu terlalu murah!"

1000 Yen itu kayaknya sudah termasuk mahal, deh ...

"Jawaban Deidara nyaris benar, jadi poinnya hanya setengah. Skor sekarang tiga lawan dua, hutangnya 300 dan 500. Pertanyaan ke ... ke berapa sekarang? Yah, pokoknya selanjutnya, lihat soal cerita di layar lagi, ya!"

' _Suatu hari, ketika musim panas melanda, Deidara minum es teh segalon penuh. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat panggilan alam, pergilah ia ke toilet. Nah, di toilet tersebut, ada dua pintu. Pintu pertama berwarna_ pink _unyu dengan lambang manusia memakai rok dengan rambut panjang. Pintu kedua berwarna biru dengan lambang manusia memakai celana dengan rambut pendek. Ke manakah Deidara harus masuk untuk menunaikan tugas mulianya?_ '

"Ih panjang banget, un. Itu soal atau skripsi, un?" tanya Deidara. _Lebih lagi, kenapa harus gue yang jadi modelnya, un?!_ "Pintu kedua, lah, un! 'Deidara' itu kan, cowok, un!"

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Shizune. "Siapa tahu lambang di pintu ke dua itu adalah cewek tomboy, sedangkan lambang di pintu pertama adalah cowok bencong?"

Eh iya, ya.

"Boleh ganti jawaban, gak, un?" tanya Deidara, gugup.

"ENGGAK!"

"Hmmm..." gumam Ino. "Kalau begitu aku pilih pintu pertama deh."

Shizune mengangguk. "Kedua jawabannya salah! Yang benar adalah ... _Tidak masuk ke mana-mana karena sudah keluar duluan air seninya, sebab soalnya terlalu panjang_."

"Ih, enggak modal banget, masa sampe ngompol?" dengus Ino. Deidara mengangguk setuju. "Kan bisa pakai botol!" Lalu Deidara merasa miris sendiri.

"Ehem! Selanjutnya, _hitam-putih-merah, apakah itu?_ " tanya Shizune.

"Aaaahh! Itu ada di buku teka-teki yang kubaca dengan Sakura kemarin!" sahut Ino senang. "Jawabannya adalah zebra dikerokin!"

"Huh, un! Yang hitam putih kan bukan hanya Zebra, un! Zetsu juga hitam,un!" sahut Deidara, Zetsu langsung mengangguk setuju. "Jawabanku adalah bendera Indonesia yang dikibarkan dengan tongkat warna hitam, un!"

...

...

Lalu untuk apa dia sebut nama Zetsu?

"Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Zetsu yang dikerokin_! Kedua peserta salah lagi! Skor masih 3 lawan 2, hutang yang perlu dibayar adalah 500 dan 700! Pertanyaan berikutnya, _Cara apa yang paling cepat untuk menggemukan badan?_ "

"MAKAN KERIPIK!" sahut Ino cepat sambil melirik tajam ke arah Chouji.

"...Duh, gawat, un, Akatsuki langsing semua, nih, maklum selalu tinggal di goa, un ... " gumam Deidara. "Hmm... yah, aku ikutin ajalah, un."

"Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah _masuk ke sarang lebah_!" kata Shizune.

Ino menyerngit. "Hah? Ngapain masuk ke sarang lebah?"

Shizune mengangkat bahu. "Entah, makan madu, mungkin? Tidak ditulis penjelasan lebih lanjut, sih. Nah, pertanyaan terakhir, _Ikan apa yang matanya banyak?_ "

"KISAME, un! KISAME dengan saudara-saudaranya sekampung, un!" jawab Deidara bangga. Kali ini bakiak Kisame langsung mendarat sempurna di kepala Deidara.

Ino galau. Teka-teki macam ini pernah ia temukan juga kemarin saat bersama Sakura. Tapi ... bisa saja ini teka-teki versi lain, kan? Seperti saat pertanyaan mengenai hitam-putih-merah? Tapi lagi, Ino benar-benar tidak kepikiran jawaban lain. Ya sudahlah.

"Jawabanku, ikan teri sekilo!" jawabnya pasrah.

Shizune menggeleng pada Ino. "Jawaban Ino benar!"

"Terus kenapa geleng?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ngangguk terus itu pegel tau," jawab Shizune. "Oke, jadi skor akhirnya adalah 3 lawan 3, berarti seri. Deidara harus bayar hutang judi Tsunade-sama sebanyak 700 Yen, kalau Ino 800 Yen. Di episode ini tidak ada yang menang!"

"H-Hah, un?! Tapi yang kubayar kan, lebih sedikit dari Ino, un!" sahut Deidara tidak terima.

"Tapi skor kalian kan, sama," jawab Shizune cuek. "Lagian di awal juga aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa poin yang lebih tinggi akan menang, tuh."

...

...

Uuuuuuhhh...

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Untuk chapter kemarin, Gaara sengaja tidak OOC karena Fei bingung gimana caranya. Dan lagi Fei lebih ingin menistakan Akatsuki, bukan lawannya, maaf ya. Tapi Fei akan berusaha untuk meng-OOC-kan lawan tanding Akatsuki lainnya sebisa Fei.

Terimakasih untuk **Vira D Ace, Paok Aho-Chan, Haru48, Betelgeuse Bellatrix,** **Aiko Ishikawa, lilabennington** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **RAN UCHIDA, AiTema, yuanthecutegirl, Anni593, ItaIzu's Lover, donna, Hyudate'8576, Hidan's Shinigami** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Tobi**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Tobi: Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	8. Anak Baik VS Anak Malas

Tobi berusaha keras menarik tiang yang ada di tengah kamarnya sembari dua orang kru masing-masing satu kaki laki-laki bertopeng lolipop tersebut.

"ENGGAK! TOBI GAK MAU MELAWAN ANAK-ANAK ITU!" seru Tobi, masih sangat berusaha memeluk erat tiangnya dengan mesra.

"Kamu gak bakal ngelawan _anak-anak_ , dek Tobi! Hanya satu anak saja, kok!" ujar kru nomor satu.

"Tetep enggak mau!" balas Tobi. "Tobi, kan, anak baik! Tobi gak mau berantem!"

Kru nomor dua menyerngit. "Yang bilang berantem siapa, sih?!"

"Kan tadi dibilang _ngelawan_ , berarti berantem, kan? Tobi si Anak Baik gak mau berantem!"

"Woi, maksudnya tanding, cerdas cermat gaje itu tuh!"

"Heeee? Emang hari ini giliran Tobi?" tanya Tobi.

"IYE!" jawab dua kru kompak.

" ... oh, bilang dong, daritadi ..." ujar Tobi pelan.

Seketika itu juga dua orang kru yang menarik kaki Tobi daritadi langsung berpikir untuk mengeroyoknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 8: Anak Baik VS Anak Malas**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobi berjalan dengan riang dan bersenandung pelan sembari mengikuti kupu-kupu yang terbang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu tahu bahwa kupu-kupu yang ia ikuti hanyalah robot _remote control_ berbentuk kupu-kupu yang dipakai seorang kru agar Tobi cepat sampai ke atas panggung. Sungguh, sadar bahwa ia dipancing ke panggung, Tobi langsung buru-buru balik badan untuk segera kabur, tapi dua orang kru yang menarik kaki Tobi di kamarnya itu langsung mencegatnya.

"TIDAAAKK TOBI MAU DICULIK! AAAAA!" seru Tobi lebai.

"Ap—apaan, sih anak ini?!" sahut kru nomor satu. "Bukannya tadi dia udah keluar kamar dengan tenang?!"

"Lu lupa? Dia kan autis!" kata kru nomor dua.

"TOBI GAK MAU BERANTEM! HUEEEEE HIKS HIKS HIKS!"

"Sungguh lebai banget makhluk ini," ujar kru nomor satu sambil _sweatdrop_. "Padahal lawannya anak yang tampangnya gak banyak macem loh."

"Eh? Lawan Tobi udah dateng?" tanya Tobi, kru itu mengangguk. "HUWAAAA dasar anak nakal, berantem itu gak baik! Tobi anak baik gak mau berantem!"

...

...

"Loh? Lawannya Shikamaru belom siap?" tanya seorang pria yang menggunakan kain warna pink—maksudnya hitam, untuk menutup matanya. Maksudnya, menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Eh, Kakashi! Sudah, sudah, Tobi sudah siap, kok! Cuman belom minum obatnya aja, heheheh," kata seorang kru.

"Yaudah, cepetan, ya, Shikamaru udah nungguin daritadi, tuh," kata Kakashi lalu pergi.

"Dia jadi pembawa acaranya?" tanya Tobi pelan, dua kru yang menghadangnya mengangguk. "AAAAAA ENGGAK! GAK MAU! TOBI MAU PULANG!"

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu datang. "WOI! KALO ELU GA MAU DIEM DAN NURUT, LU HARUS BAYAR UTANGNYA PEIN TAMBAH UTANG TSUNADE, MAU?!" Tobi langsung diem. "DAN LAGI MAU PULANG KE MANA?! RUMAH LU KAN DI GOA INI, DODOL!"

"Eh iya, lali aku ... " gumam Tobi.

"Udah sana ke podium!" usir Kakuzu.

Sambil mendumel dalam hati, Tobi pun berjalan menuju podium yang ada tulisan namanya. Shikamaru yang ternyata memang sudah menunggu lama, sedang berusaha dibangunin oleh seorang kru karena pemuda itu sudah molor dengan nikmat.

"Ehem, selamat datang di Are You Smarter than Akatsuki, saya Hatake Kakashi yang akan jadi pembawa acara malam ini, sekalian menemani anda-anda yang siapa tahu ada yang sedang siap-siap sahur," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupin kain. "Oke, yah, jawaban benar akan dapat poin, jawaban salah tidak dapat poin. Langsung pertanyaan pertama, _Mengapa sampul depan buku TTS harus bergambar artis perempuan?_ "

"Karena perempuan itu dari kaum hawa, berarti kaum baik-baik!" jawab Tobi riang.

"Terus lu dari kaum hawa juga, gitu, un? Kan lu ngaku anak baik, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hm? Enggak, tapi mamanya Tobi kan perempuan, berarti Tobi lahir _dari_ kaum hawa!" jawab Tobi.

"Terus kita lahirnya gimana?" tanya Orochimaru. "Dari telor gitu?"

Tobi mengangkat bahu. "Mana Tobi tau? Tanya aja pada rumput yang bergoyang!"

"Tolong ya, gue mau jawab, jadi diem dulu," ujar Shikamaru. "Jawaban gue, karena perempuan itu adalah kaum yang sulit dimengerti, seperti pertanyaan di TTS itu."

"Secara gak langsung lu pengen curhat ya?" tanya Kankuro dari kursi penonton. Shikamaru mengangguk saja.

Kakashi berdeham. "Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah milik Shikamaru. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, _Apa persamaan tukang soto dengan tukang sate?_ "

"Sama-sama tukang!" jawab Tobi cepat.

"Hmm ... mungkin sama-sama jual makanan khas Indonesia?" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Dua-duanya salah!" sahut Kakashi. "Yang benar adalah _sama-sama tidak menjual nasi goreng_!"

"Hah? Kemaren gue nemenin Chouji beli sate, di daftar menunya ada tulisan nasi goreng, tuh," ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah, mungkin dia antimainstream," kata Kakashi. "Pertanyaan ketiga, _pintu apa yang kalau didorong oleh beberapa orang sekali pun tidak akan bisa terbuka?_ "

"Oh, oh, oh! Pasti pintu ajaib, kan? Yang ada di serial Doraemon ituuu!" jawab Tobi, lalu menoleh pada Pein. " _Leader_! Hari Minggu ini nemenin Tobi nonton film Doraemon terbaru yang di bioskop ya!"

"OGAH!"

"Heee? Tapi Tobi denger-denger katanya bakalan ada adegan Shizuka telanjang, loh!" kata Tobi dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalo gitu, SEKARANG AJA AYO!" sahut Pein.

"Bukannya Minggu ini sudah mulai puasa? Entar batal loh," kata Hidan.

"Hm? Karena liat Shizuka telanjang? Yang telanjang tangannya kok! Jadi dari adegan pertama dia selalu pakai sarung tangan, lalu karena suatu hal dia harus melepas sarung tangannya, lalu merasa malu karena warna kuteknya aneh. Itu bisa disebut telanjang tangan, kan?" ucap Tobi.

" ... plis deh, jangan ambigu," ujar Konan.

Shikamaru berdeham. "Jawabanku adalah pintu geser. Mau didorong kayak apa ya memang ga bakal bisa, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Jawaban Shikamaru benar. Oke, nomor empat, _Panda apa yang ganteng?_ "

"Panda ... panda ... hmm..." gumam Tobi sambil berpikir keras, lalu mendapat ide. "Oh! _Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~~ uwo uwoooo~~_ "

...

...

Tobi bisa nyanyi?

"Aku gak tau," ujar Shikamaru. "Mungkin panda jantan? Kalau betina itu cantik, kan?"

"Jawaban yang benar adalah," Kakashi terdiam sebentar, lalu nyengir. Namun, lagi-lagi, ekspresinya tidak terlihat. " _Pandangin gue aja terus_."

...

...

"EH TOLONG DONG CARI _HOST_ -NYA YANG LEBIH NORMAL!" sembur Pein. "Dari sejak episodenya gue gak normal, cih."

"Heh, elu-nya aja kagak normal, ye!" kata Konan sambil menjitak kepala Pein sampai laki-laki itu kepalanya berasa _pain_.

"Yah, jangan marahin saya dong, kan, bukan saya yang bikin soal tambah kunci jawaban ... " gumam Kakashi. "Pertanyaan berikutnya lebih normal, deh, sungguh. _Tobi memiliki sepuluh lolipop, jenisnya adalah Kakuzu-chan dan Deidara-Ino_ Forever _. Pertanyaannya, kapan Kakuzu akan mati?_ "

"SEKARANG!" sahut Tobi dengan segenap hati karena masih kesel.

"AMIIIIINNN!" sontak seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainnya, _minus_ Kakuzu, langsung jadi paduan suara.

... untung Kakuzu hanya punya sepasang bakiak, jadi hanya bisa melempar dua orang saja. Dan dua orang yang beruntung untuk dicium bakiak Kakuzu adalah Pein. Dia saja. Dua bakiak mencium pipi kiri dan kanan sang ketua. Sukurin.

"Aku lebih gak tau ini," aku Shikamaru, yang tumben pakai 'aku'. "Mungkin kalau sudah waktunya. Aku gak religius, sih."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Jawaban Shikamaru benar. Selanjutnya, _SasuNaru sudah pacaran, AceLu sudah lemonan, SakuIno kapan akan menikah?_ "

"Emang mereka pacaran?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyerngit.

"Lemonan itu apa?" tanya Tobi _sok_ polos _banget_.

"Lemon itu nama buah," jawab Kakashi.

"Jadi AceLu makan buah lemon bareng?" tanya Tobi. Kakashi mengangguk. "Lemon kan, asem!"

"Memang. _Asem banget, lho kabarnya_ ," kata Kakashi, lalu sodorin buku Icha-Icha Paradise. "Kurang lebih asemnya kayak yang ditulis di buku ini, baca, deh."

"Wah, Kakashi anak baik juga, ya, ternyata! Mau kasih pinjem Tobi buku pelajaran!" sahut Tobi riang sambil menerima buku yang disodorin sang pembawa acara. "Eh, jawabanku ... hm, mungkin besok? Tobi gak ngikutin gosip, sih!"

"Kubilang sih, enggak, mereka gak bakal nikah," jawab Shikamaru. "Karena kalau pakai sudut X dan Y, maka—"

"Udah, udah," potong Kakashi. "Jawaban Shikamaru benar lagi. Nomor tujuh, _Tobi menelusuri sebuah goa yang sangat gelap. Dalam penelusuran itu, Tobi membawa lilin dan obor. Agar Tobi bisa lebih jelas melihat isi goa, mana yang harus Tobi nyalakan terlebih dahulu?_ "

"Obor! Kan apinya lebih besar," jawab Tobi yakin.

"Korek api, lah! Mau nyalain obornya gimana kalau apinya aja gak dibuat dulu?" jawab Shikamaru.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Iya, jawaban yang benar adalah _korek api_. Pertanyaan kedelapan, _Konan berjalan di tepi pantai tanpa memecah air. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak menemukan jejak kakinya. Mengapa?_ "

"K-karena ... ITU ADALAH MISTERI!" sahut Tobi.

...

...

Shikamaru menguap. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Berarti Konan jalannya mundur, kan? Jadinya jejak kaki dia adanya di depan." Lalu pemuda ini menguap lagi. "Gak ada pertanyaan yang lebih seru?"

Kalau Shikamaru bagian dari kelompok tujuh, Kakashi pasti sudah gatal ingin menjewernya. Tapi karena bukan, ya sudah. "Shikamaru benar lagi. Berikutnya adalah matematika dengan soal cerita." Shikamaru yang daritadi sudah menguap karena bosan dan mengantuk langsung melek saat mendengar 'matematika'. " _Itachi mempunyai lima butir tomat, lalu Sasuke minta satu butir. Ada berapa jumlah tomat yang dimiliki Itachi sekarang?_ "

"Empat!" jawab Tobi riang sambil mengancungkan empat jarinya. "Lima kurang satu sama dengan empat! Ya, kan, Deidara senpai?!" Yang ditanya hanya melambaikan tangan ke depan kamera.

"Jawabannya adalah nol, kan?" tebak Shikamaru yang malasnya kumat. "Itachi itu _brother-complex_. Walau hanya diminta satu, Itachi pasti akan beri semuanya, bahkan mencari tambahannya kalau masih kurang. Jadi jawabannya adalah Itachi sudah tidak punya tomat lagi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Itachi. Yang anggukkannya paling mantap adalah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton. Dan omong-omong, sekarang Sasuke jadi kepingin makan tomat, mungkin habis ini dia harus menghampiri Aniki-nya untuk minta ditraktir tomat.

"Jawaban keduanya salah," kata Kakashi. Sontak, mereka yang mengangguk langsung ber-hah-ria. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _tetap lima_ , karena yang bilang Itachi bakal kasih tomatnya siapa?"

"WOI kunci jawabannya pasti salah!" seru Sasuke.

"Enggak, enggak salah," kata Itachi dengan serius naik panggung.

"Aniki kan, sayang sama aku!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, iya, sayang, kok," kata Itachi yang sudah ada di tengah panggung. "Tapi Aniki-mu ini juga ingin melihat wajah imut Otouto-nya saat cemberut. Jadi aku gak bakal kasih tomatku biar bisa ngeliat kamu cemberut."

...

...

Dasar _brother-complex_ tingkat Hokage, pantas saja Itachi sampai sekarang tetap jones—jomblo ngenes.

Kakashi berdeham lagi. "Pertanyaan terakhir ... nah, ini pasti akan sulit untuk Shikamaru. Pertanyaannya adalah ... _Seperti apakah wajah Tobi?_ "

Semua mata tertuju pada Tobi.

"Aku enggak tahu," gumam Shikamaru, sambil mendelik pada Tobi.

"Hmmm...aku sih, gak mau jawab," ujar Tobi.

"Oh, peraturannya hanya untuk menjawab benar dan salah, dengan kata lain harus mau jawab," ucap Kakashi.

"BUKA BUKA BUKA BUKA BUKA!" sahut para penonton berpaduan suara.

"Kyaaa, jangan paksa Tobi buka baju!" pekik Tobi sok genit.

"Topeng, bukan baju, woi!" sahut seorang penonton.

Tobi menghela dan akhirnya menyerah. Jadi perlahan ia membuka topengnya. Dan saat topengnya benar-benar tersingkir dari kepalanya, semua orang bisa melihat wajah seorang Uchiha Obito.

"Tuh," kata Tobi atau Obito enteng. Eh, iya, kok namanya serasa tidak kreatif, ya? Dari Obito menjadi Tobi? Ckckck.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Oke. Jadi yang menang di episode ini adalah Tobi."

"H-HAAAAAHH?!" Shikamaru jelas bingung. "Jawabanku kan, banyak yang benar! Dia malah gak ada yang benar sama sekali!"

"Hm? Oh, aku belum bacain poinnya, ya?" kata Kakashi. "Shikamaru poinnya 4, Tobi 10."

"Hah?" Shikamaru masih bingung.

"Karena Shikamaru jawab benar empat kali, Tobi hanya benar sekali," kata Kakashi lagi.

"Ya terus kok poinnya lebih besar dia?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Loooohh, di awal, kan, aku hanya bilang 'jawaban benar akan dapat poin', gak dibilang poinnya berapa. Jadi ya suka-suka aku dong mau kasih poinnya berapa—masih untuk dapat poin~" kata Kakashi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi centil. "Udah, deh, Obito, ikut aku yuk!"

Tobi, alias Obito menyingkir dari podium dan menggandeng tangan Kakashi turun dari panggung.

"K-kalian mau ngapain?" tanya seorang kru.

"Aku mau ngasih tau Obito _rasanya buah lemon itu kayak gimana_ ," jawab Kakashi sambil terus jalan.

...

...

 _Lalu kapal Kakashi x Obito pun singgah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, yang voting untuk Kakashi itu semua Fei abaikan, karena tidak ada di pilihan, sebagai gantinya dia jadi MC di sini. Sesungguhnya Fei agak sulit untuk nulis tentang Tobi/Obito, ini lebih membuat Fei galau daripada saat nulis tentang Sasori. Yah, Fei gak bisa bayangin Obito akan mengatakan 'Obito adalah anak baik' dengan gayanya Tobi versi fanfict-fanfict yang telah bertebaran. Voting untuk Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji seri, jadi Fei ambil Shikamaru karena nama dia muncul duluan di review.

Terimakasih untuk **Aiko Ishikawa, palmaz, Vira D Ace, Hidan's Shinigami,** dan **lilabennington** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **ItaIzu's Lover, Mirai kamiNami, RAN UCHIDA, UchihaSarada,** dan **Anni593** untuk reviewnya. Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang belum disebut.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Orochimaru**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Orochimaru: Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	9. Model Kawe VS Model Shampo

Orochimaru paling ngeri kalau makan sushi. Aneh, kan? Padahal ia tinggal di Jepang, dan sushi adalah salah satu makanan khas negeri sakura itu— _negeri sakura_ , ya, bukan negerinya Haruno Sakura. Beda.

Eh tapi beneran, Orochimaru ngeri makan sushi. Ngeri, bukan tidak suka. Dulu dia suka banget makan sushi, apalagi yang pakai daging salmon, beuh, MAKNYUS! Tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang. Oke, salah fandom. Yang benar adalah, semua berubah ketika ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Orochimaru tidak bisa masak atau menyiapkan makanan apa pun, dan hal ini juga dialami oleh seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Jadilah suatu ketika saat giliran Konan pergi membeli makanan untuk seminggu, Orochimaru menitip sushi. Salahnya, ia tidak bilang sushi yang apa, dan Konan asal beli yang paling murah.

Tebak sushi apa yang dibeli Konan? SUSHI BELUT! Orochimaru tidak tahu itu sushi-nya pakai daging apa, dia langsung hap, kunyah-kunyah, enak, kenyang. Waktu lihat struk, ia nyaris jantungan karena baru saja memakan sepupu super jauhnya Manda. Sejak saat itu, Manda sering cuekin Orochimaru. Sejak saat itu, Orochimaru trauma makan sushi.

Masalahnya, setiap peserta kuis cerdas cermat yang diadakan untuk Akatsuki ini diharuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum mulai acara. Dan untuk malam ini, panitia bagian konsumsi memberikan sushi untuk dimakan oleh Orochimaru.

"T-TEGA KALIAN SEMUAH!" erang Orochimaru sambil nangis. "TEGA! ENTAR KUBILANGIN MAMIH, LOH!"

Emang mami-nya Orochimaru siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 9: Model Kawe VS Model Shampo**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang kru kesal bukan main ketika untuk kesepuluh kalinya ia menyuruh Orochimaru untuk bergegas, tapi yang disuruh selalu menyahut 'lima menit lagi!'. Orochimaru tuh, lagi dandan, alasannya karena habis makan malam, jadinya harus membetulkan riasan wajahnya. Aneh, deh, kalau habis makan, berarti yang perlu diperbaiki hanya lipstik, kan? Tapi Orochimaru benar-benar membetulkan riasan wajahnya dari bedak, _foundation_ , maskara, _eye shadow_ , _blush on_ , dan sebagainya.

"Orochimaru, cepetan, dong! Lawannya udah nungguin, tuh!" seru seorang kru.

"Woi, dandan itu butuh waktu! Namanya juga cewek!" balas Orochimaru.

"ELU COWOK WOI!" seru kru itu.

" ... oh iya," gumam Orochimaru pelan, dan akhirnya menyerah.

Orochimaru menyingkir dari cerminnya dan menuju panggung, melihat seorang pemuda cantik sudah berdiri di belakang salah satu podium sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Orochimaru menyerngit.

"Itu siapa?" tanyanya pada seorang kru.

"Itu lawan lu, namanya Neji," jawab kru.

"Hah? JIJIK?" tanya Orochimaru dodol.

"NEJI!" koreksi Tenten dari bangku penonton sambil melempar bakiak pada Orochimaru. Wah, hebat bener ntuh cewek bisa denger kata-katanya Orochimaru!

Sambil agak mencibir, Orochimaru pun berdiri di belakang podiumnya. Pembawa acarany pun datang. Ia adalah ...

"ALOHA SEMUANYAAAHH~~!"

...

...

 _Yuck._

Orang narsis. Cek.

Sok cakep. Cek.

Pamer gigi. Cek.

Rambut mangkok. Cek.

Pakaian hijau super ketat. Cek.

 _Yuck_ , lagi.

MAITO GUY.

Hoek.

"...Sensei?" tanya Neji sambil mengerjap-ngerjap kedua matanya. "Ngapain?"

"Hm? Bawa acara, numpang eksis," jawab Guy. Dan penonton muntah berjamaah. "Lah, kemaren Kakashi bawa acara gak ada yang muntah, kok sekarang muntah semuanya?"

"...karena elu tuh iuh banget," komentar Tenten.

"Udah, udah, jangan berkelamin—MAKSUDNYA, berkelahi. Mulai aja acaranya sana!" suruh Kakuzu yang mulai khawatir akan tagihan listrik jika acaranya tidak segera dimulai.

Guy angguk-angguk seperti anak metal gagal. "Ehem, oke. Jawaban yang benar akan dapat satu poin, yang poinnya paling banyak nanti dapat hadiah spesial dari saya. Hohohoho." _Situ sinterklas?_ "Pertanyaan pertama, _Kalau 1 kg batu atau 4 kg kapas di lempar ke kepala, mana yang sakit_?"

"4 kg kapas lah," jawab Neji enteng. "Kan lebih beras dari 1 kg."

"Hmmm ... kepalanya!" sahut Orochimaru. "Kapas dan batu ga bakal kesakitan kalau kena kepala, jadinya yang sakit ya kepalanya!"

"Karena kepala lo kosong, jadinya sakit!" sahut Hidan lalu ketawa. Orochimaru pun melempar bakiaknya pada satu-satuya penganut Jashinisme di tempat itu.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah _kepalanya_!" kata Guy.

"Hah? Kok gitu?!" tanya Neji bingung.

"Perhatikan kalimatnya, dong! 'Mana yang sakit', bukan 'Mana yang _lebih_ sakit'! Hohohoho," kata Guy, lagi-lagi seperti Sinterklas salah musim. "Pertanyaan kedua. _Suatu hari Sasori ingin melintasi sebuah sungai. Namun, sewaktu ia mau berjalan,di depannya muncul seekor buaya. Apa yang harus Sasori lakukan agar ia bisa melintasi sungai tersebut?_ "

"Jalan aja, cuman _ekor_ , kan?" jawab Neji dengan nada bertanya.

Orochimaru berpikir keras. Lalu pandangan matanya menangkap sosok _gantengnya_ Hidan. Seingatnya, Hidan sedang puasa. Hmm ... bulan puasa ... "Jawabanku juga jalan aja, karena buayanya sedang puasa!"

"Gimana kalau lewatnya saat sudah jam buka puasa?" tantang Neji.

"Ya nasib," ujar Orochimaru enteng.

"Jawaban kalian berdua benar," kata Guy. "Selanjutnya, _Kalau ingin beli es krim, pilih rasa apa_?"

"Hah? Situ mau traktir?" tanya Orochimaru bingung.

"Aku enggak suka es krim, makasih," sahut Neji datar.

"... Enggak, emang gitu pertanyaannya ... " kata Guy.

"Oh, hm, aku pilih rasa yang pernah ada," kata Orochimaru.

Neji menyerngit. Mungkinkah ini teka-teki lagi? Hmmm ... "Rasa ... rasa ... _bilaaa rasa ini rasakuuuu_ ~"

...

...

Neji nyanyi?

Guy agak mingkem liatnya. Tapi karena ini muridnya, dan ia sendiri adalah guru yang super _absurd_ , jadi Guy tidak ikutan _sweatdrop_ seperti yang lainnya. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _rasah mbayar_."

"Rasa apaan tuh?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Auk," jawab Guy sambil mengangkat bahu. "Lanjut yuk, cyin. _Kenapa tidak ada BMW?_ "

"BMW itu apa?" tanya Orochimaru sok inosen karena sudah terlalu lama tinggal di goa.

"BMW itu bukannya ukuran tubuh ya?" tanya Pein. "Itu, tuh, _brea_ —"

"CUKUP PEIN," sahut Konan sambil menempeleng kepala pacarnya. Eh, enggak, deh, Konan ga pernah mengakui Pein sebagai pacarnya. Iuh.

"BMW gak ada karena gak ada yang beli," jawab Neji enteng.

"A-aku gak tahu, ikutin jawaban dia aja deh," kata Orochimaru galau.

Guy mengangguk. "BMW gak ada karena... _Masashi Kishimoto tidak mau menggambar BMW_."

"Siapa pula itu?" tanya Orochimaru.

...

...

"Udah, lanjut aja," kata Guy. "Pertanyaan kelima, _Jika disuruh memilih, siapakah yang akan Naruto pilih di antara Hinata dan Sasuke?_ "

"SASUKE! Pasti Sasuke!" jawab Orochimaru lantang. "Tiap malem abis mandi Itachi telponan sama Sasuke, Sasuke itu laporan tentang betapa romantisnya Naruto!"

"Hah iya?" tanya Hidan.

"Sungguh! Cius! Ketelen—maksudnya, enelan!"

" ... tapi kok kamu bisa tahu Itachi telponan sama Sasuke tiap malem habis mandi?" tanya Tobi sambil menyerngit.

" ... Orochimaru ... kamu ngintipin Itachi mandi?" tanya Konan prihatin.

"E-enggak kok!" jawab Orochimaru. "Kita cuman mandi bareng aja! Eh, ups."

"Aniki ... " ujar Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_. "Ternyata ..."

"Sasuke, Otouto-ku yang imut, unyu, cetar, membahana, badai, menggelegar, dor," kata Itachi. "Orochimaru itu cuman buat gantiin kamu aja selama aku gak bareng kamu."

"Aniki ..."

"Otouto ... "

Berpelukaaaann~~

...

...

Ini acara apa sih sebenernya?

Lanjut, ah, lanjut!

"Ehem, jawabanku adalah Hinata. Mereka kan pacaran," jawab Neji, jelas dukung adeknya walau gak demen sama Naruto.

Guy mengangguk. "Untuk jawaban yang lebih akurat. Mari kita tanya langsung pada Naruto! Woi, Naruto! Lu pilih Sasuke atau Hinata?!"

"Gak mau milih!" sahut Naruto. "Karena _threesome_ itu lebih seru!"

"BAKA DOBE!" bentak Sasuke sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Yah, jawaban adalah jawaban, selanjutnya, silakan lihat penggalan lirik yang ada di layar," kata Guy.

' _Balon Tobi ada lima, rupa-rupa warnanya. Hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, dan biru. Meletus balon hijau, dor! Hati Tobi sangat kacau..._ '

"Pertanyaannya," kata Guy lagi. " _Kenapa balon hijau Tobi meletus? Apakah karena diledakin Deidara, dicakar Konan, atau digigit Kisame?_ "

Orochimaru berpikir keras. Kalau dicakar Konan itu enggak mungkin, karena kukunya Konan gak cukup tajam untuk ledakin balon. Ini antara Kisame yang gigit karena iseng, atau Deidara yang bosen ledakin tanah liat makanya coba ledakin balon. Hmm ... "Jawabanku karena diledakin Deidara aja, deh."

"Aku, jawanku karena digigit Kisame," jawab Neji.

"Tobi, woi! Balon hijau lu diapain?" tanya Guy minta klarifikasi.

Tobi si anak baik langsung menunjuk ke arah Konan, sehingga semua mata tertuju pada perempuan itu layaknya Miss Universe.

"Waktu itu gue lagi datang bulan," aku Konan, dan semua langsung paham.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, masih tentang penggalan lirik yang tadi," kata Guy. " _Apa yang akan dilakukan Tobi pada orang yang telah memecahkan balonnya? Apakah ia akan melempar sang pelaku ke empang, menggantung pelaku di pohon toge, atau mengelitik pelaku sampai mati?_ "

Ini pertanyaan jebakan, Neji tahu. 'Sang pelaku' di sini adalah Konan, kan? Tampaknya relasi Konan dan Tobi tidak buruk, setidaknya pasti lebih baik daripada relasi Konan dengan Pein. Digantung di pohon toge itu lelucon jadul. Dikelitik sampai mati, tapi Konan masih sehat bugar sampai sekarang, bahkan berita terakhir yang Neji dengar itu Konan masih sibuk mencari informasi tentang Organisasi Hitam. Eh, itu Conan, deh, bukan Konan. Tapi iya, Konan masih hidup, berarti opsi terakhir pasti salah. Kalau dilempar ke empang ... kayaknya enggak, deh. Tobi itu anak baik, kan?

"Hmm ... jawabanku, Tobi tidak akan ngapa-ngapain Konan," jawab Neji akhirnya.

"Hah yakin?" tantang Orochimaru. "Di leher Konan ada bekas sambungan, berarti habis digantung!"

"Mata lu udah rabun? Yang ada bekas sambungan di leher itu Hidan, bukan gue!" sahut Konan tersinggung.

"Ehem, yah, jadi, Konan, Tobi apain kamu setelah kamu pecahin balonnya?" tanya Guy sok ramah. Ciee pakai aku-kamuuu~ _yuck_.

"Gak di apa-apain, cuman dimintain ganti balon yang baru," jawab Konan.

Guy mengangguk. "Berarti jawaban yang benar adalah _minta ganti balon baru_. Dua jawaban salah yaaa~. Pertanyaan terakhir, nih! _Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji jika ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yaoi-an berdua?_ "

"CURANG! Berarti yang jawab bener itu bakal dia dong?!" sahut Orochimaru tidak terima.

"De El," kata Guy.

"Apa tuh De El?" tanya Orochimaru bingung.

"DERITA LO!" sahut Guy bangga, padahal itu lelucon jadul.

Bagaimana dengan Neji? Loh, kok, Neji udah ga ada di podiumnya? Ternyata ... ia menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kerah pemuda itu!

"N-Neji-san, k-kenapa—"

"BENERAN KAMU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG HINATA, HAH?!" tanya Neji geram.

"K-kalo di depan namanya b-bukan selingkuh, dong?" tanya Naruto.

"JADI BENERAN?!"

"IYA! Eh, ENGGAK! Itu bohong!"

"Naruto, jadi sebenarnya kamu belum putus dari Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sas—"

"Lalu gimana dengan anak dalam kandunganku ini?!" tuntut Sasuke.

" ... kamu cowok, loh, Sas," ujar Sakura _sweatdrop_.

...

...

"Itu, jawabanku, Neji jadi ngamuk seperti itu," jawab Orochimaru sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji.

Guy mengangguk. "Ya udah ...eh, iya, aku gak ngitung poinnya, nih, heheheh gapapa ya?"

"GAPAPA DUDULMU!" teriak Kakuzu sambil melempar bakiaknya pada Guy.

"Yaudahlah ya, lagi puasa, ga boleh marah. Ehem, jadi anggap aja kalian berdua menang, oke?" kata Guy.

"Jadi hadiahnya apa?" tanya Orochimaru yang masih ingat perkataan Guy di awal acara.

Guy tersenyum sumringah. "Hadiahnya adalah ... mendapat kesempatan untuk menggendongku pulang!"

 _Yuck._

"Gak penting banget hadiahnya," ujar Neji dingin lalu langsung menarik adik sepupunya keluar dari tempat itu.

...

...

 _Guy terlalu nista_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Guy itu ... yah begitu lah #plak.

Terimakasih untuk **Aiko Ishikawa, Ak, Anni593,** dan **Hyudate'8576** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **Guest, Mirai kamiNami, ahdkwi,** dan **vina rizki** untuk reviewnya. Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang belum disebut.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Zetsu**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Zetsu: Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Yang belum tampil tinggal Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kakuzu, kan ya? Kalau ada yang kurang, tolong beritahu.

Reviewnya kakak~


	10. Berdua VS Banyak

Zetsu putih sedang menyiram tanaman plastik di kamarnya, sedangkan Zetsu hitam sedang membaca buku dalam rangka mempersiapkan diri untuk cerdas cermat episode ini. Keduanya begitu fokus akan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu, jadinya yang mengetuk pintu pun, yakni seorang kru, memutuskan untuk main masuk ke kamar saja.

"Zetsu, sudah mau mulai syuting, nih!" panggil kru.

Tidak ada respon.

"Zetsu!" panggil kru lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kru itu hilang kesabaran dan segera melempar bakiak ke Zetsu. Yang kena lempar pun akhirnya menoleh pada kru tersebut.

"Apaan, sih?!" tanya Zetsu putih sewot karena kena semprot air.

"Daritadi gue manggil elo, Zetsu!"

"Iya _kami_ denger, tapi kami gak tahu lo manggil Zetsu yang mana!" kata Zetsu hitam. "Kalau gue nengok, ternyata malah elu manggil si Putih, kan gue malu!"

Zetsu putih mengangguk. "Begitu juga sebaliknya!"

Kru menghela nafas kesal. "Ya pokoknya, anggota Akatsuki bernama Zetsu, yang mana pun itu, udah disuruh _stand by_ di panggung!" Lalu kru itu pun keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu karena sebal.

Sepeninggal kru, Zetsu putih bingung. "Memangnya malam ini giliran kita?"

Zetsu hitam mengangguk. "Iya, elo gak liat daritadi gue lagi belajar?"

"Daritadi gue nyirem tanaman, gak perhatiin," jawab Zetsu putih cuek. "Gue belom belajar nih, jadi elo aja ya yang ikut Are You Smarter, males juga gue lagian."

"Ya udah, elo bobok imut aja, biar gue yang ikutan syuting malem ini," kata Zetsu hitam. Zetsu putih mengangguk.

Lalu Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih berjalan keluar kamar menuju panggung bersama-sama.

...

...

Ya iyalah, kan, mereka ada di tubuh yang sama. Gimana, sih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 10: Berdua VS Banyak**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil berjalan menuju atas panggung, Zetsu sekalian sahur. Tidak peduli mendapat sangat banyak tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang ia lewati, Zetsu tetap menangkap lalat dan nyamuk yang ada di dekatnya menggunakan Flytrap-nya. _Tidak akan kenyang, sih, lumayan buat cemilan_ , pikir Zetsu.

Karena sudah menonton dari episode satu, Zetsu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Iyalah, cuman dateng ke panggung lalu berdiri di belakang podium aja masa gak tahu? Memangnya dia Pein? Huh.

Tapi ... nyatanya, Zetsu tidak segera ke podium bertuliskan 'ZETSU' saat dia sudah dipanggung.

"Zetsu, kok bengong? Udah sana ke podium, udah mau mulai!" suruh seorang kru.

"Gue bingung aja, itu podiumnya buat gue atau si Putih?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

" ... bukannya sama-sama Zetsu?" tanya kru yang lain.

"Beda, lah!" sahut Zetsu putih.

"Gini, deh, kalau kita pisahin podiumnya, jadi ada podium untuk Zetsu hitam, lalu ada podium untuk Zetsu putih juga, emangnya kalian bisa berdiri di podium masing-masing?" tanya kru yang pertama.

"Enggak," jawab kedua Zetsu enteng.

"YAUDAH SAMA AJA KAN UDAH SANA!" bentak para kru.

"Cih, ngomong baik-baik, kan, bisa ... " dengus Zetsu hitam sambil berjalan ke podium.

"Gapapa, biarin aja, kalau mereka begitu terus, yang batal puasanya kan mereka," kata Zetsu putih. Zetsu hitam tinggal angguk-angguk saja.

Kini Zetsu sudah berdiri di podium di samping podium lawan. Lawan Akatsuki kali ini seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam. Entah, mungkin pemuda satu itu adalah selebriti yang harus pakai kacamata hitam kemana-mana agar tidak kenali, atau mungkin ia pakai kacamata tersebut karena matanya jelek sehingga malu untuk diperlihatkan, atau mungkin juga hanya karena sedang sakit mata.

"Selamat datang! Halo, halo, halooo~~" sapa pembawa acara tengah malam ini. Eh, bukannya itu Tobi?

"Tobi? Kamu ngapain?" tanya Zetsu putih bingung.

"Tobi jadi pembawa acara malam ini, hehehe~" kata Tobi sok imut. "Kakuzu bilang untuk malam ini gak ada dananya, tapi de syow mastil go on!" ... barusan itu maksudnya ' _the show must still go on_ ' ya? "Ehem, jadi malam ini akan ada Zetsu lawan Shino! Tanpa banyak cincong, yuk cin, kita mulai aja!"

... Tobi ... sejak diajarin Kakashi tentang asamnya lemon, jadi kayak gitu, ya?

"Pertanyaan pertama! _Ada sungai, tak ada air. Ada rumah, tak ada orang. Ada pohon, tak ada buah. Apakah itu?_ " kata Tobi membacakan soal.

Zetsu hitam menyengir dalam hati. Ia sudah menduga pertanyaannya akan semacam ini, mengingat sudah banyak teka-teki aneh di episode-episode kemarin. Makanya dari pagi Zetsu hitam sudah sibuk membaca buku berisi teka-teki!

"Peta, jawabannya peta." ...Yang jawab pertama malah Shino.

' _EHHH?! Kok dia duluan'_ Zetsu hitam kaget dalam hati.

' _Elu sih, kebanyakan nyengir!'_ kata Zetsu putih.

' _ELO GAK BANTUIN YE,'_ erang Zetsu hitam.

"Jawabanku juga peta," jawab Zetsu hitam akhirnya.

"Eits! Gak boleh nyontek loh, Zetsuuu~" ujar Tobi.

"Ap—apa? Tapi emang tadi aku mau jawabnya itu!" sahut Zetsu hitam.

"Gak boleeee~~" kata Tobi lagi.

"Yaudah!" sahut Zetsu putih. "Kalau gitu kita jawabnya map! Tuh!"

Tobi mengangguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _Peta_! Bukan map, ya! Hihihihi~. Lanjut, nomor dua. _Tukang apa yang kalau kita panggil dia nengok ke atas?_ "

"Tukang gali sumur!" sahut Zetsu hitam cepat. Iya, dia gak mau sampai keduluan Shino lagi.

"Bukan!" sahut Zetsu putih kemudian. "Yang bener tuh, tukang gali kubur!"

"Sumur!"

"Kubur!"

"Ayo suit!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun suit. Zetsu putih mengeluarkan gunting, Zetsu hitam gunting juga. Kedua kali, Zetsu hitam mengeluarkan batu, ternyata Zetsu putih keluarin batu juga. Begitu terus.

Tobi menghela. "Kalian kelamaan, deh, udahlah, jawaban kalian yang kukunci yang pertama aja, tukang gali sumur itu, ya! Shino mau jawab apa?"

"Hasil votingku adalah tukang gali kubur," jawab Shino kalem.

Kedua Zetsu menyerngit. "Voting sama siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Para serangga dalam tubuhku," jawab Shino.

"OOOOHH, pantesan!" kata Zetsu putih. "Daritadi gue ngiler sendirian, ternyata emang ada banyak _cemilan_ dalam tubuh lu!"

"Ih gila gue jadi laper juga," kata Zetsu hitam. "Jadi _pengen ngelahap elo_."

...

...

Oke itu ambigu.

Tobi berdeham. "Jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban Shino, _tukang gali kubur_!"

"Tuh kan!" erang Zetsu putih.

"Yaudah sih!" balas Zetsu hitam.

"Selanjutnya," kata Tobi, " _Seandainya Akamaru tewas, apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba?_ "

"UAPA? AKAMARU TEWAS?!" Itu suara Kiba histeris di bangku penonton. "JADI ANJING PUTIH INI APAAN? HANTUNYA?!"

"K-Kiba-kun, itu hanya p-pengandaian," cicit Hinata di sampingnya.

"UAPA? AKAMARU DIGADAIKAN?!" tanya Kiba histeris lagi.

"Pengandaian, woi, bukan penggadaian!" kata Rock Lee.

"UAPA? AKAMARU DIGANDAKAN?!" tanya Kiba, histeris, lagi.

Akamaru, sang anjing putih yang unyu cetar membahana, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah majikannya.

Shino menghela. "Jawabannya, Kiba akan histeris."

"Kalau aku, si Kiba akan sedih," jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Kalau aku—"

"Diam, Putih," kata Zetsu hitam memotong perkataan Zetsu putih. Si Putih pun langsung tutup mulut.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Kiba akan mengubur Akamaru sambil menangis!_ Kedua peserta salah!"

Zetsu putih mengerang kesal. "Ih, tadi kan gue mau jawab itu! Elo sih!"

" _Diem, Putih,_ " desis Zetsu hitam. Hm, aneh, bukannya daritadi mereka hanya makan lalat dan nyamuk? Apa jangan-jangan Manda tidak sengaja ikut tertelan?

"Pertanyaan berikutnya," ujar Tobi. " _Jika Neji cinta mati pada Hinata, bahkan mengalahkan cintanya pada Tenten, bagaimana reaksi Hinata dan Tenten?_ "

...

...

"GOSIP BARU, _GUYS_! NEJI TERNYATA MASUK KELOMPOK PERSATUAN ADIK-COMPLEX!" sahut Rock Lee yang langsung dilempar bakiak oleh Neji dan Itachi bersamaan.

"... adik-complex?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ituuu, Itachi kan _brother-complex_ , Neji _sister-complex_. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama adik, kan, statusnya? Jadinya adik-complex, deh!" jelas Rock Lee sambil balikin bakiak Neji dan Itachi.

Dasar gaje.

Shino berdeham. "Hinata ... mungkin akan biasa saja, dia kan, inosen. Kalau Tenten, pasti cemburu, tapi dia gak akan tunjukin."

Zetsu hitam galau parah. Pasalnya, pertanyaan ini dan pertanyaan sebelumnya itu sangat menguntungkan Shino. Iyalah, Kiba dan Hinata itu anggota kelompoknya Shino, jadi setidaknya Shino-Shina-Shini itu pasti lebih tahu jawabannya. Pengen ikutin jawaban Shino, tapi nanti Tobi pasti bilang gak boleh nyontek. Huh.

"Pasti jadi galau!" sembur Zetsu putih tiba-tiba. Zetsu hitam keselek.

"Ap—bukan!" sahut Zetsu hitam. "Diam, Putih!"

"Daritadi jawabanmu salah, Hitam!"

"Tapi tadi kamu yang nyuruh aku untuk ikut lombanya, Putih!"

"Tapi kamu payah, Hitam!"

"CIEEE pakainya aku-kamu, CIEEEE~~" goda Tobi.

"DIAM, TOBI!" sahut Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih bersamaan. CIEEE KOMPAK CIEEE~~

"Jangan galak-galak dong!" sahut Tobi sewot seketika. "Karena Zetsu jahat terhadap Tobi si Anak Baik, maka jawaban yang benar adalah jawabannya Shino!"

"Kok pilih kasih, sih?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Biarin!" kata Tobi, masih ngambek. "Pertanyaan berikutnya. _Naruto sudah ketahuan selingkuh dengan Luffy dan Hinata. Sasuke sudah ketahuan selingkuh dengan Ace. Kalau mereka berdua tahu Ace dan Luffy itu pacaran, apa reaksi mereka?_ "

"Ace bukannya adik-kakak dengan Luffy?" tanya Shino bingung.

"Jadi Ace itu _brother complex_?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Berarti Ace gabung dengan Persatuan Adik-Complex?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Jangan salah fokus, plis," ujar Tobi.

"Omong-omong, di bangku penonton kok gak ada yang ribut, sih?" tanya Pein.

"Iya, biasanya pertanyaan sensitif macam ini banyak yang respon," ujar Konan.

"Karena nama-nama yang disebut tidak ada yang bereaksi, jadi kami memutuskan bahwa reaksi mereka biasa saja," jawab shino.

" _Kami_?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Iya, aku dan para serangga dalamku," ujar Shino kalem.

"Oh iya, lupa," kata Zetsu putih.

"Hm, jawabanku ... reaksi mereka tetep kalem," jawab Zetsu hitam. Sebenarnya dia ingin jawab 'biasa saja', seperti Shino. Tapi nanti pasti disuruh ganti oleh Tobi gara-gara jawabannya sama persis.

Tobi mengangguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _biasa aja, karena mereka berlima sudah saling tahu, dan_ fivesome _itu seru!_ "

...

...

 _Fivesome_?

" _Fivesome_ itu apa?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Nanti aku ajarin," ujar Kakashi dari bangku penonton.

"Yay!" Tobi kegirangan. Astaga. "Pertanyaan terakhir! _Konan mempunyai taman bunga. Jenisnya bermacam-macam. Di antara tanaman itu ada satu yang pintar. Siapakah dia?_ "

"ZETSU!" jawab Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih kompak dengan cepat.

"Hmm ... sama, deh, jawabanku juga Zetsu," jawab Shino kalem.

"Eits, gak boleh nyonteeeekk~" ujar Zetsu putih girang.

"Gapapa!" kata Tobi. "Shino itu anak baik, jadi sekali-kali nyontek gapapa!" kata Tobi lagi.

"Kok gitu, sih? Tadi gue nyontek ga boleh!" kata Zetsu hitam, tidak terima.

"Kan Zetsu bukan anak baik," kata Tobi enteng. "Betewe, jawaban yang benar adalah _Zetsu!_ "

' _Aku lapar,'_ kata Zetsu putih.

' _Mau makan Tobi?'_ tanya Zetsu hitam.

' _MAU!'_

' _Oke, habis ini.'_

"Sekian episode malam ini! Daaah!" kata Tobi girang.

"Tobi! Kamu belum nentuin siapa yang menang!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Tapi ... Tobi gak hitung siapa benar berapa... kayaknya Shino yang menang deh, dia kan anak baik seperti Tobi!" kata Tobi sok inosen. "Udah, ah, Tobi mau minta diajarin Kakashi tentang _fivesome_! Daaaah semuanyaa~"

Tobi pun beranjak dari panggung.

...

...

 _Ia tidak sadar sedang diikuti Zetsu yang kelaparan dari belakang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei agak susah menggerakan Zetsu, mungkin karena di canon pun dia gak begitu disorot. Tapi semoga Zetsu di sini gak aneh gimana gitu walau iya tahu dia OOC.

Terimakasih untuk **Hidan's Shinigami, Vira D Ace, Hyudate'8576** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **laaaaa, vina rizki, Anni593** untuk reviewnya. Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang belum disebut.

 **Peserta berikutnya dari Akatsuki adalah Hidan**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Hidan: Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Temari, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	11. Uban VS Pirang

Hidan kesal bukan main. Iyalah, setiap kali ia sedang berdoa pada dewa Jashin, selalu saja diganggu oleh kru yang bilang bahwa gilirannya tampil di Are You Smarter sudah mau mulai! Sungguh, padahal sudah dibilang ' _10 menit lagi!_ ', tetap saja para kru itu tidak mau mengerti. Seperti sekarang.

"Hidan! Woi, udah mau mulai!" sahut kru nomor satu.

"10 menit lagi! Sabar, kenapa?!" balas Hidan sambil mendecak.

"DARI DUA JAM YANG LALU JUGA LU BILANGNYA BEGITU!" bentak kru nomor dua. "SETIAP SEPULUH MENIT KITA PANGGIL TAPI LU BILANGNYA SEPULUH MENIIIITT TERUS!"

Hidan pun menoleh. "Hah? Dua jam?"

"Iye! Makanya ada jam di kamar, tuh, dilihat, bukan dijadiin sesajen!" seru kru nomor tiga.

Akhirnya Hidan melihat jam dinding, dan matanya langsung melotot. "Astaga! Tinggal beberapa detik sebelum syuting?! Kok gue enggak dipanggilin daritadi, sih?!"

...

...

"Senpai, gimana kalau bang Hidan itu kita jadikan sesajen?" tanya kru nomor tiga pada dua kru lainnya.

"Boleh, boleh," ujar kru nomor satu dan dua sambil mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 11: Uban VS Pirang**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ehem, jadi, karena Hidan tidak kunjung hadir padahal sudah dipanggil tiga kali, para juri menyatakan bahwa Hidan dari Akatsuki kala—"

"TUNGGU!" seru Hidan sambil berlari ke panggung. "A-aku datang!"

"Ng, tapi sudah lewat dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan, loh," kata Iruka, sang pembawa acara untuk episode ini.

"ENGGAK! Enak aja. Daritadi aku asyik berdoa pada Jashin, sudah mau syuting tapi enggak dikasihtahu! Nyebelin! Jahat kalian semua, JAHAT!" raung Hidan.

Tiga kru yang memanggil Hidan tadi jelas kesal. "Woi, kan tadi kami—"

"PULANGKAN SAJAAAA~ AKU PADA IBUKU, ATAU AYAHKUUU~~ UWOWOWOWO~~~" isak Hidan. Eh, itu lagu?

"Hidan, tenanglah," kata Konan. "Kakuzu bilang—"

"DULUUU~~ SEPIRING NASIIII UDAH BASIII~~~ IYEEEIYEEEE~~"

"DIEM LU!" bentak Kakuzu sambil melempar bakiak yang mendarat mesra di muka Hidan. "SANA KE PODIUM! LANGSUNG MULAI SYUTING!"

Hidan langsung mingkem dan melempar ciuman pada Kakuzu lewat tangannya. _Yuck_.

Iruka berdeham lagi. "Eh, ya sudah. Karena ternyata setidaknya Hidan masih datang juga, jadi ia dibiarkan untuk tetap bermain—"

"OH, jadi kalau dia terlambat sepuluh jam pun tetap gak masalah?" tanya Temari yang dandanannya sudah agak luntur karena kelamaan menunggu Hidan di podiumnya sendiri. "Gue udah nungguin daritadi tahu?!"

"Plis deh, elu aja baru nongol di panggung lima detik sebelum Hidan nongol," kata Kankurou sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Biarin aja, Kankurou," ujar Gaara. "Dia lagi datang bulan, biarin aja."

Iruka yang mendengar perkataan dari Temari langsung galau. Ia lebih galau lagi ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Gaara. Gawat.

"Gini deh. Jawaban benar dari Hidan akan dapat 1 poin, jawaban benar dari Temari dapat dua poin. Jika jawabannya salah, Hidan tidak dapat poin, Temari dapat satu poin. Jika tidak jawab, tidak dapat nilai. Gimana? Sah? Sah?" tanya Iruka, berasa seperti di ... ah, sudahlah.

"SAAAAHH!" seru Temari keras.

"K-kok gitu!? Berarti gue udah pasti kalah, dong?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Lah, kan daritadi udah doa pada Jashin, harusnya walau aturannya begitu tapi tetap bisa menang dong?" tanya Konan.

"Emang lu doanya gimana? Sama seperti lu doa minta jodoh?" tanya Sasori.

Hidan mengangguk. "Iya. Gue doanya: _Jashin, buat aku menang. Kalau aku tidak menang, jangan biarkan orang lain menang_. Gitu."

"... pantesan sampe rambut beruban pun tetap jomblo, doanya aja begitu," kata Konan.

"Rambut gue emang udah putih dari sononya!" seru Hidan kesal.

"Eh, udah, dong, syutingnya udah telat banget nih!" sahut seorang kru.

Menyerah, Hidan pun berusaha menenangkan diri di podiumnya. Temari yang daritadi sudah kepanasan, sedang dikipasin oleh Kankurou dan Gaara. Melihat suasana sudah lebih kondusif, Iruka pun siap membacakan pertanyaan pertama.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama. _Jam berapa sekarang?_ "

...

...

"Itu elu yang mau tau sekarang jam berapa, atau emang itu soalnya?" tanya Temari sambil menyerngit.

Iruka langsung salah tingkah. "Eh, ng, itu beneran soalnya, sungguh! Di sini tulisannya begitu!"

Hidan dengan kekuatan bulan—maksudnya, dengan cepat, langsung melirik ke jam digital yang ada di dinding. "Jam 12 malem lewat 26 menit lewat 10 detik!"

"Oke—"

"Ganti, ganti! Jam 12 malem lewat 26 menit lewat 13 detik!"

"Eh—"

"AAARRGH! Jam 12 malem lewat 26 menit lewat 15 detik!"

"Hidan—"

"Bukan, ganti lagi! Jam 12 malem lewat 26 menit lewat 19 detik!"

...

...

 _Beberapa ratus detik kemudian._

"Ganti lagi! Jam 12 malem lewat 37 menit lewat 42 det—"

"LAMA LU TUA BANGKA!" bentak Temari kesal sambil mengipaskan kipas besarnya pada Hidan sampai si Tua Bangka, eh, maksudnya Hidan, agak terpelanting dari tempatnya. Gaara dan Kankurou langsung buru-buru menyambar kipas tersebut setelah agar sang gadis tidak mengipas lawannya lagi. Temari pun berdeham."Pertanyaannya hanya _jam_ , kan? Berarti jawabannya jam dua belas."

Iruka mengangguk sambil agak takut. "Mm, iya, jawaban yang benar adalah _jam dua belas_. Skornya 0-2. Pertanyaan kedua, _jika Hinata tewas karena dibunuh Kiba, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto?_ "

"K-kenapa aku harus ngebunuh Hinata?" tanya Kiba pelan.

"Yang lebih penting, kenapa kapal yang sering disebut di acara ini adalah NaruHina? Kenapa bukan LeeSaku?" tanya Lee bingung.

"LeeSaku? Lee Sakura? Emang itu pernah jadi kapal tersendiri?" tanya Ino bingung juga.

"Enggak, sih, kapal LeeSaku cuman numpang ngekos aja," ujar Lee galau.

"Hmm..." Hidan berpikir keras sampai 'hmmm'-nya bisa terdengar sampai ke Indonesia. "Ini pertanyaan sulit. Boleh diperagain, gak, acara pembunuhannya? Yang _real_ , gitu, biar keliatan seperti apa ekspresi Naruto."

...

...

"Katanya religius, tapi bejad begitu," gumam Temari _sweatdrop_. "Jawabanku ... mungkin akan sedih? Naruto jadi nangis lebai begitu."

"Yaudah, kalau begitu jawabanku, Naruto akan kesenangan!" kata Hidan, membuat semua penonton bingung. "Bukan senang gimana, sih. Tapi kalau Hinata gak ada, Naruto kan bisa jalan dengan bebas bareng Sasuke!"

Iruka mengangguk. "Jawaban yang benar adalah ... _Naruto akan melindungi Kiba dari Neji karena Naruto senang Hinata tewas biar bisa kencan bebas dengan Sasuke._ "

"Itu jawaban? Panjang bener kayak UUD," dengus Temari.

"Ya emang kunci jawabannya begitu ... " gumam Iruka.

"Kunci jawaban? Kayak UN gitu ya?" tanya Hidan. "Itu loh, Ujian Nikah!"

... dasar jomblo tingkat akut.

"Pokoknya, karena jawaban Hidan nyaris benar, poin setengah. Sekarang skornya Hidan setengah, Temari tiga," kata Iruka.

"Naruto! Jadi itu benar?!" tanya Neji dengan menggelegar sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ap-APAAN?!" tanya Naruto bingung karena kerahnya ditarik Neji.

"KAMU SELINGKUH DENGAN SASUKE?!" tanya Neji gak sabar.

"Elah, udah episode ke berapa ini?! Dan elu masih pusingin begituan?!" seru Naruto.

"S-sudahlah, Neji-Nii, a-aku rapopo, kok, sungguh!" kata Hinata berusaha melerai.

"Tuh! Hinata-chan aja gapapa!" raung Naruto. Neji masih menggeram sambil ngeces.

"Sudah, Neji-Nii, lebih baik kita jadikan Naruto-kun sebagai sesajen, ya? Oke?" kata Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum.

...

...

 _Ternyata Hinata juga sedang datang bulan_. Oke sip.

Iruka berdeham lagi. "Pertanyaan ketiga. _Selain sama-sama berambut merah, ganteng, dan berasal dari Suna, apa lagi persamaan antara Gaara dan Sasori?_ "

"JOMBLO!" jawab Hidan cepat dan _bahagia_. "SAMA-SAMA JOMBLO!" Jelaslah, Hidan senang. Pasalnya, nyatanya seluruh anggota Akatsuki, termasuk Pein jika sang Leader mau mengaku, sebenarnya adalah anggota dari Perkumpulan Jomblo Abadi.

"Jawabanku sama deh, sama-sama jomblo," kata Temari enteng.

Hidan mendelik pada lawannya. "Ga boleh nyontek, tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah, khusus untuk Temari, boleh nyontek!" kata Iruka, _yang takut kena serang Temari_. "Jawaban yang benar adalah _sama-sama jomblo_! Skornya jadi satu setengah untuk Hidan, lima untuk Temari."

Sungguh, Hidan tidak senang dengan pembagian poin yang amat tidak adil tersebut.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," kata Iruka. " _Apa merek rokoknya Asuma?_ "

"Hah? Memangnya Asuma bisa merokok? Dia, kan punya asma!" kata Hidan bingung. Iya, 'asma', kalau dibaca orang Jepang akan terdengar seperti 'asuma'. "Hmm... apa ya?"

"Meneketehe merek rokoknya apaan!" kata Temari, sepertinya masih kepanasan.

"Benar!" sahut Iruka. "Jawaban yang benar—"

"Tunggu! Aku kan, belum jawab!" kata Hidan sebal.

"Loh, tadi bukannya jawab 'apa ya'?" tanya Iruka bingung.

"Itu gue cuman ngomong sendiri doang!"

"Hah? Ngomong sendiri? Situ stres?" tanya Temari.

"Sudah, sudah, pokoknya, jawaban yang benar adalah _Meneketehe_ , itu merek dari India," kata Iruka. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya ... eh, sudah habis?"

"Ap-apa? Sudah tidak ada soal lagi?" tanya Hidan mulai makin galau. "Jangan gitu, dong! Gue masih kalah banget, nih!"

"Tapi soalnya memang sudah habis ... " gumam Iruka. "Pemenangnya adalah Temari, skornya tujuh,sedangkan Hidan skornya satu setengah."

"Masa cuman gara-gara dia datang bulan jadi skornya bisa begitu?" protes Hidan. "Gua juga mau!"

...

...

 _Akhir dari episode ini ... Hinata dan Neji memburu Naruto untuk dijadikan tumbal, Temari masih kepanasan, dan Hidan ingin menjelma menjadi perempuan. Sah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Untuk chapter ini, Fei bingung judulnya. Dan lelucon aneh seputar datang bulan itu, Fei tahu pasti banyak yang gak seneng, tapi Fei bingung bagaimana cara meng-OOC-kan Temari—eh, tapi malah gak ada nyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru, ya? Maaf banget.

Terimakasih untuk **RendyDP424, Anni593, Hyudate'8576** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **AYSTA** dan **Vira D Ace** untuk reviewnya.

 **Peserta terakhir dari Akatsuki adalah Kakuzu**. Pilih SATU untuk menjadi lawan Kakuzu: Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Kankurou. **KETENTUAN SOAL ADA DI CHAPTER 1.**

Reviewnya kakak~


	12. Gila Duit VS Gila Makan

Kakuzu ngambek. Ciusan. Sudah dia keluar dana banyak sampai harus mengemis-ngemis di kolong jembatan biar acara Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki bisa terlaksana, lalu dia juga yang jadi panitia dan penanggungjawab super sibuk, eeeehh malah anggota Akatsuki seenaknya sendiri. Hampir semua teman-temannya kalah adu cerdas cermat! Terutama Pein. Ih, Kakuzu kesal bukan main—padahal acara ini ide Pein, loh, dia yang rengek-rengek gak jelas untuk acara ini, tapi dia tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam rangka mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, semua diurus oleh Kakuzu. Sudah tidak mau tahu, kalah lawan Naruto pula! Udah, deh, pecat aja sana Pein! Eh, tunggu, jangan dulu. Pein lunasin semua hutang, baru dipecat. Tapi ... kapan Pein bisa lunasin hutang-hutangnya? Sampai Konan membalas cinta Pein, kah? Berarti gak akan pernah dong?

Kok jadi ngawur parah banget ya?

Balik tentang Kakuzu ngambek. Iya, dia ngambek. Dipikirnya, karena ia satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sibuk untuk acara ini, maka ia tidak perlu jadi peserta juga. Ternyata pikirannya itu salah!

Sebenarnya tadi sang bendahara Akatsuki itu sedang mempersiapkan pidato karena harusnya malam ini hanya penutupan acara Are You Smarter. Eeeehh, seorang kru datang ke kamarnya, bilang bahwa sebentar lagi giliran Kakuzu untuk tampil sebagai peserta!

.

" _Loh, gue ikutan jadi peserta?" tanya Kakuzu bingung._

" _Ya iyalah! Masa ya iyadong?Di atas kepala aja namanya lambut, bukan dongbut!" kata kru._

" _Rambut kaleee," cibir Kakuzu._

" _Iya, lambut, kan?"_

" _RAM-but!"_

" _Iya, Kuzu, LAM-but, kan?"_

" _Elo cadel ya?"_

" _Ho-oh. Buluan sana siap-siap ke panggung!"_

" _Buluan? Lo kira gue hidungnya Pein banyak bulu?"_

.

Jadi iya, sudah di atas panggung, Kakuzu masih ngambek. Untung pakai cadar, setidaknya tidak perlu ada yang melihat wajah seram sang bendaharam yang makin seram karena cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, setiap fandom disebut di fanfict ini dan program Are You Smarter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: sangat OOC. Jangan lupa baca author's note untuk mengirim soal dan pemberitahuan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki?  
Chapter 12: Gila Duit VS Gila Makan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuzu, udahan dong ngambeknya, nanti mukanya tambah ancur loh," bujuk Pein.

"Jadi maksud lo muka gue dari awal udah ancur?" berang Kakuzu. "Lebih hancur mana antara muka gue sama hubungan lo dengan Konan?"

Jleb.

Aduh sakit.

Bujukan Pein malah menusuk diri sendiri, jadi Pein mundur. Sebagai anak baik, Tobi berusaha membujuk Kakuzu juga. "Kakuzu, ayo senyum doooong, liat deh muka Tobi si Anak Baik imut kaaaann?"

"Elo pake topeng, ye, mana keliatan muka lo?!" bentak Kakuzu.

Tobi langsung nangis dan lari ke pelukan Kakashi. Giliran Konan yang bicara pada sang bendahara. "Kakuzu, udah mau mulai acaranya, entar mau ke kamar mandi susah loh."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menyerngit.

"Lu udah _ganti_ belom?" tanya Konan.

"Hah?"

"Pembalut, Kuzu, bukannya lu lagi datang bulan makanya sewot mulu daritadi?"

...

...

"GUE COWOK, KONAN!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Sudah, sudah, tuh, lawannya udah dateng," kata Itachi. "Udah, ya, Kuzu... cep cep cep~"

"LO KIRA GUE—"

Itachi langsung menyumpal mulut Kakuzu dengan ... eh, dot. "Hm? Ngomong apa?"

...

...

 _Itachi agak serem ya kadang,_ pikir Kakuzu dalam hati. Tunggu, memangnya Kakuzu punya hati?

Omong-omong, lawan Kakuzu adalah Chouji. Pemuda bertubuh subur itu naik panggung dengan musik tersendiri, bunyinya ' _krauk, krauk, krauk, krauk_ ' terus, tidak ada berhentinya. Bahkan sudah sampai di podiumnya sendiri pun, musik pengiringnya tidak juga mati.

"Woi! Siapa sih yang nyalain musik saat dia dateng?! Pemborosan duit banget! Kan gak perlu!" sahut Kakuzu pada gerombolan kru.

"Ng, anu, pak, itu bukan musik ... tapi suara Chouji yang mengunyah keripik terus-terusan!" jawab seorang kru.

Kakuzu mengangguk.

Ketika suasana sudah agak tenang, Tsunade naik panggung. Lah, ngapain lagi dia di sana?

"Halo! Selamat datang di episode terakhir dari Are You Smarter Than Akatsuki!" sahut Tsunade. "Saya akan jadi pembawa acara untuk malam ini!"

"Bukannya udah pernah, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya, tiba-tiba Kakuzu SMS-in gue beberapa menit yang lalu, minta gue jadi pembawa acara lagi," jawab Tsunade. "Oke, agak berbeda dan yang pasti lebih menarik dari yang sebelumnya, peraturan untuk malam ini adalah ... jawaban benar akan mendapat 1 poin dan bonusnya adalah boleh milih untuk bayar 100 Yen ke Kakuzu atau ke saya. Jawaban salah akan kena hukuman untuk bayar 500 Yen, tapi tetap boleh pilih bayar ke saya atau ke Kakuzu. Jika menolak jawab dengan suara maka akan kena denda 700 Yen, dengan keringanan boleh milih pada saya atau Kakuzu. Jika di akhir acara menolak untuk bayar, hutangnya akan berbunga sepuluh persen perjam dari total. Jika lewat dari besok malam belum lunas, hutang berbunga sepuluh persen permenit dari total. Seru, kan?!"

...

...

Pantesan Kakuzu minta Tsunade jadi pembawa acara malam ini ... dasar duo maut...

"Nah, pertanyaan pertama! _Apa persamaan Naruto dengan Pein?_ " tanya Tsunade.

"Sama-sama mesum," jawab Kakuzu cuek. Iya, dia gak kepikiran jawaban apa-apa lagi.

" _Krauk krauk_ , iya, _krauk_ , sama-sama mesum, _krauk_ ," jawab Chouji, smabil mengunyak keripik yang tak pernah habis.

"Oke, jawaban yang benar adalah _sama-sama mesum_! Satu poin untuk Kakuzu!"

"Loh? Jawaban Chouji kan, itu juga!" sahut Ino.

"Hm? Enggak, kok. Jawaban Chouji tadi itu 'krauk krauk, iya, krauk, sama-sama mesum, krauk,' kan? Sedangkan Kakuzu jawabannya 'sama-sama mesum'," kata Tsunade.

"C-Chouji! Jangan mengunyah lagi! Nantik kamu kalah, loh!" sahut Tenten.

" _Krauk_ , tapi aku masih, _krauk_ , lapar, _krauk_!"

Kakuzu pakai cadar, jadi tidak ada yang sadar bahwa ia sedang menyengir sekarang.

"Pertanyaan kedua. _Siapa anak TK yang menjadi kriminal?_ "

"Entah, Tobi, mungkin?" ujar Kakuzu dengan nada bertanya.

"Enggak! Tobi Anak Baik bukan kriminal!" seru Tobi. "Dan lagi Tobi sudah lulus TK! Kakuzu tega!"

"Masih, jawaban gue tetep Tobi," kata Kakuzu, kini makin yakin.

" _Krauk_ , aku gak tahu jawabannya, _krauk_ ," gumam Chouji.

"Yaudah, Kakuzu benar lagi, jawabannya _Tobi_ ," kata Tsunade. "Selanjutnya—"

"Tunggu! Instruksi! Maksudnya, Interupsi!" sahut Ino. "Kakuzu kan, jawabannya 'Entah, Tobi, mungkin,' dan 'Masih, jawaban gue tetep Tobi'! Sedangkan jawaban yang benar hanya 'Tobi', kan?!"

"Oh, tapi kan, maksudnya Kakuzu mau jawabnya Tobi," balas Tsunade.

"Jangan gitu dong!" kata Ino lagi.

"Peraturan baru ya. Kalau ada penonton yang tidak terima keputusan saya, maka yang didukung penonton tersebut hutangnya dikali dua!" kata Tsunade.

" _Krauk_ , duh, Ino, _krauk_ , kamu jangan ngerepotin, _krauk_ , aku, dong, _krauk_!"

"Iiiih, kan ceritanya gue belain elo!" berang Ino kesal.

"Pertanyaan nomor tiga, _Berapa jumlah rambut manusia?_ " tanya Tsunade.

"Hah? Mana gue pernah hitung?!" ujar Kakuzu bingung. "Hidan, sini! Gue mau hitung rambut lu!"

"Tapi—"

"SINI!"

Hidan nurut juga. Ia ambil kursi dan duduk di kursi itu di depan Kakuzu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara _partner_ -nya akan menghitung jumlah rambutnya. Tapi karena agak takut, biar deh. Dan ternyata cara Kakuzu menghitung jumlah rambut Hidan adalah...

"Argh!"

"Satu."

"Argh! Kuzu!"

"Dua."

"Woi!"

"Tiga."

Ternyata Kakuzu mencabut rambut Hidan satu-persatu!

Satu jam kemudian.

"1394." Kakuzu masih menghitung, diiringi dengan suara pekikan dan protesnya Hidan, serta suara 'krauk krauk' dari Chouji.

"139 ... eh, terakhir tadi berapa ya? AAARRRGGHH! Ulang-ulang!" geram Kakuzu. Jadi dia mengumpulkan rambut-rambut putih Hidan yang ada di lantai dan mengulang hitunga dari satu.

"Kelamaan! Udahlah, sebut angkanya aja kira-kira berapa!" kata Tsunade, habis kesabarannya.

"Yaaahh kok gitu? Hmm ... 2017, deh!" jawab Kakuzu dengan sangat tidak kreatif.

" _Krauk_ , 1234567890, _krauk_ ," jawab Chouji, tidak kalah tidak kreatifnya dengan lawannya.

"Dua-duanya salah!" kata Tsunade. "Selanjutnya—"

"Tunggu! Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian!" potong Kakuzu.

Eh? Perjanjian apa?

"Kan sudah kubilang kau harus buat aku menang, biar uangnya bisa kita bagi dua!" seru Kakuzu.

Uang?

"Loh, poinmu masih memimpin, kan? Tenang, pasti tetap menang!" kata Tsunade.

"Kuzu ... kamu ... curang?" ujar Pein.

"Eh, enggak, itu ..."

"Tsunade! Minggir lo!" bentak Konan. "Gue ambil alih acaranya! Sana!"

"Tapi aku belom dibayar," kata Tsunade.

"Bodo amat!" Konan menyambar kartu berisi daftar pertanyaan dari Tsunade. "Peraturannya diubah, ya! Jawaban benar dapat satu poin plus boleh nonjok Kakuzu sekencang sekali. Jawaban salah maka tidak dapat poin. Jika menang, boleh mengajak sepuluh orang untuk sama-sama keroyok Kakuzu dan Kakuzu tidak boleh menolak atau melawan!"

"...Konan, kalau, misalkan, ternyata Kakuzu menjawab dengan benar atau akhirnya Kakuzu yang menang, gimana?" tanya Kisame rada _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau jawaban Kakuzu benar, maka dia hanya perlu membayar tambahan uang kas 500 Yen, biar secara tidak langsung yang punya hutang kas bisa teringankan. Dan jika Kakuzu yang menang, berarti Akatsuki lainnya yang mengeroyok Kisame!" sahut Konan cuek. "Gimana? Sah? SAH?"

"SAAAAHH!"

"W-woi—"

"Diem, Kuzu," delik Konan.

Kakuzu langsung mingkem. Iya, saat ini bahkan Konan lebih seram daripada emak-emak yang keluar rumah masih dengan daster, rambut masih dirol, mukanya galak, dan dia mengancungkan sapu atau panci atau apa pun di tangannya. Mungkin masih lebih seram juga dari—kalau anak-anak—om atau tante berjas putih tersenyum sambil memegang suntik, sungguh, seram. Dan pasti saat ini Konan lebih menyeramkan daripada kecoak yang tadinya di lantai tapi langsung terbang saat kita deketin. Iuh.

"Oke, kita lanjutin ya," kata Konan kemudian. " _Ada sepuluh ekor bebek di danau. Kakuzu menangkap dua ekor bebek. Berapa keuntungan yang didapat dari dua ekor bebek?_ "

"Hah? Pendapatan satu ekor bebek aja gak diketahui!" kata Kakuzu, padahal tadi dia udah siapin kalkulator di kantong celananya.

"Cari sendiri, lah!" sahut Konan.

" _Krauk_ , cuman ekornya aja, _krauk_? Berarti mungkin, _krauk_ , nol persen, _krauk_ ," kata Chouji.

"Jawaban gue itu juga—"

"GA BOLEH!" potong Konan. "Ga boleh nyontek, ini esai, tahu!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Kreatif dikit, napa?!" bentak Konan.

"Mama nyeremin ... " isak Tobi di pelukan Itachi tiba-tiba.

...

...

Tobi jadi anak Konan?

Kakuzu mendengus. "Yaudah, jawabanku seratus persen. Karena kita harus mensyukuri apa yang kita dapatkan!"

Hidan mengangguk-angguk setuju, sambil berpikir mungkin Kakuzu sudah mulai mau bertobat. Padahal ...alasan Kakuzu tersebut sama sekali tidak nyambung, sih.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah _nol persen_!" kata Konan. "Alasannya adalah _karena bebeknya pada kabur_. Karena jawaban Chouji nyaris benar, poinnya setengah. Pertanyaan berikutnya, _Jika Shikamaru jadi Hokage, bagaimana perasaan Naruto?_ "

"AKU HANCUUUURRR~~ KUTERLUKAAA~~~"

...

...

Naruto ... tiba-tiba ada di tengah panggung ... merebut mikrofon Konan ... dan langsung nyanyi ... astaga.

" _Krauk_ —"

"ITU!" teriak Kakuzu cepat. Setidaknya dia bersyukur Chouji selalu menjawab sambil terus makan, membuat Kakuzu bisa menjawab duluan. "Seperti itu perasaan Naruto!"

Chouji mengangguk. " _Krauk_ , Naruto akan merasa hancur, _krauk_ _krauk_ , dan terluka, _krauk_."

"Jawaban Chouji benar!" seru Konan, dan sebelum Kakuzu protes, Konan langsung mendelik padanya lagi. "Jawaban lu 'seperti itu', ya, Kuzu, jawaban yang benar itu 'hancur dan terluka' seperti yang dikatakan Chouji. Selanjutnya, _Jika Hashirama dan Madara berantem berdua, siapa yang akan menang?_ "

"Madara!" jawab Kakuzu. "Keluarga Uchiha itu kan hobinya keroyokan. Yang punya masalah cuman satu orang, eeeehh yang maju rame-rame."

Dan pada saat itu juga semua yang bermarga Uchiha di tempat itu langsung melempar bakiak mereka pada Kakuzu.

" _Krauk krauk_ , kalau aku—AAARRGHH keripikku habis!"

"Jawab dulu, Chouji!" sahut Ino.

"Keripikku!"

"Chouji!"

"Keripikku!"

"Chouji!"

Berpelukaaaann~

Eh, enggak gitu, ya?

"Kalau aku gak makan keripik, aku gak mau jawab!" ujar Chouji.

"Ino, kasihlah," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi—"

"Ino."

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

"Shikamaru."

Cium! Cium! Cium!

...

...

Ehem. Ini acara apa sih?

Pada akhirnya Ino kasih bungkus keripik yang baru pada Chouji.

" _Krauk_ , gak ada yang menang, _krauk krauk_ ," jawab Chouji setelahnya.

"Kok gitu?" Kakuzu bingung.

" _Krauk krauk_ , gapapa. _Krauk_ , pertanyaannya cuman siapa yang, _krauk_ , menang, kan? Gak ditanyain, _krauk_ , kenapanya, kan?"

Konan mengangguk."Jawaban Chouji benar lagi! Pertanyaan terakhir. _Antara Tobi dan Kakuzu, siapa yang akan dipilih Hidan untuk dijadikan persembahan kepada Jashin?_ "

"Tobi, lah!" jawab Kakuzu. "Masa gue? Kalau gue dipersembahin, Akatsuki mau bayar uang kas ke siapa, dong?"

"Ya ke bendahara yang lain, lah! Bendahara yang lebih jujur, sopan, bertanggungjawab, baik, ramah, dan ganteng!" kata Pein. "Kayak gue!"

"Bukannya lu ketuanya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Merangkap jadi bendahara boleh, kok," kata Pein sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semua lalat di sekitarnya muntah berjama'ah.

" _Krauk_ , kayaknya sih Kakuzu, _krauk_ , Tobi itu kan, anak baik _, krauk_ , jadi—"

"KYAAAA MAKASIH CHOUJI!" seru Tobi senang. "Karena Chouji ternyata juga anak baik, habis ini Tobi kasih kupon gratis seratus bungkus keripik, deh!"

"BENERAN?!" sahut Chouji.

"Beneran!" jawab Tobi. "Bungkusnya aja tapi, ya, keripiknya kan muahal."

Lalu Chouji langsung melempar bapaknya—maksudnya, melempar bakiaknya pada Tobi.

Konan berdeham. "Jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban Chouji. Gue gak ngitung benar salahnya, sih, tapi gue tahu Chouji yang menang. Jadi ... Chouji, silakan pilih sepuluh orang untuk bantu kamu gebukin Kakuzu."

" _Krauk krauk_ , enggak, enggak usah. _Krauk_ , kalian aja yang gebukin dia, _krauk krauk_."

Dengan semangat dan senang hati, seluruh anggota Akatsuki langsung mengepung Kakuzu.

...

...

"T-tunggu! Mau apa k-kalian?! TIDAAAAAKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Penutupannya gak ada, langsung tamat gitu, gara-gara Fei bingung mau gimana. Tapi akhirnya kelar juga! Tentang Konan di tengah acara gantiin Tsunade, anggap aja Konan masih dendam pada Tsunade gara-gara dia yang bawa acara saat giliran Konan jadi peserta.

Terimakasih untuk **RendyDP424** (pertanyaan pertama tidak Fei masukkan karena tidak paham maksudnya, maaf) **, Ak, Hyudate'8576** untuk soal-soalnya, terimakasih kepada **Hisa, Repindo23, Guest, ItaIzu's Lover, RAN UCHIDA, Hyull,** dan **Vira D Ace** (wattpad: Fei-Mei) untuk reviewnya.

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah read, fave, follow, review di fict ini sampai tamat. Sini Fei kasih _virtual hug_ satu-satu~


End file.
